The Second War, The Storm Arrives
by bkedersha
Summary: The Second War has arrived at America's shores. The Dept. of Magic takes action to stop Voldemort and his Death Eaters, but as an American Auror knows, Voldemort makes sure, war is hell.
1. Meet the Team

The Second War Spreads  
  
He saw the ambers glow bright orange as he took a drag from his Marlboro cigarette. How long had he been waiting he wondered? He rolled over to the night stand and looked at the bright red digital numbers, 9:27, with the little indicator light meaning it was in the PM. The auror rolled back onto his back and groaned. Only an hour and 40 minutes, geez, time goes so slow when you wait.  
  
The cell phone rang, FINALLY!  
  
He reached out and grabbed the Startac and flipped the phone open. "Kelley" he said with all the authority he could muster. A familiar female voice answered back, "Mike, we found him," she continued, "He is going to the movies." "Which theatre?" he replied with a quizative voice, "AMC 15 over at the new mall." "Tag his ass," "I'll be there in 10 mikes, I'm driving over!" He sprang from the bed, and started making a mental checklist as he starting collecting his things.  
  
"Badges, check", he mumbled to himself.  
  
"Knife, pistol, radio, keys, phone, check, check, check and check."  
  
"Oh, and a spare wand," "Cannot forget that one."  
  
Finally, after he was sure he had everything, he ran out the door, into the summer air.  
  
It was beautiful June night. Not too hot, and none of the coolness of some spring nights. He ran down the open walkway, down the stairs, to his red rental car. It was a Friday night, he remembered. Denver's suburbs, where like most other cities, there where cars going everywhere. Lucky them he thought, they don't have to work. But, he remember, he loved his job, he was made for this job. The odd, long hours, the danger, the thrill of the chase, it was like an intoxicant, and tonight he was going to get another fix.  
  
His mind was a blur, he went through the motions of driving, not really paying attention until he happened up the theatre. Stop at the red light, stupid, he thought to himself. He looked left, when a car passed, he took a quick right, into the theatre parking lot.  
  
He exhaled, that felt good.  
  
"Into the fire again, Mike," he said to himself, and got out of the car, and started walking to the theatre entrance. Mike caught himself, auror mode now. He started scanning everywhere. He saw the team's van, but no team. Ugh  
  
He raised his arm to talk into the cuff mic. "This is Mike, I'm at the theatre." "Now, where the hell are you people, and where is the tag?"  
  
"This is Marcel." "The tag is in the ticket line second from the left; Linda is two people behind him."  
  
"Want to take him now?" Marcel said, his voice was getting on edge, ready for action.  
  
"Negative," Mike replied, "He could have friends watching."  
  
"And he could start an incident, "another voice that Mike recognized as Tom Mallory's, another long time team member.  
  
"We will have to take him in the theatre," remarked, Mike.  
  
"Linda, get 4 tickets to whatever movie he is going to see, acknowledge with two beeps." Mike said softly. Mike heard the two beeps, in his earpiece. He loved his team; they operated like a well oiled machine.  
  
Mike watched Linda purchase the tickets. Our tag is going to have a big surprise he hoped. There were a lot of civilians around; he hoped this snatch and grab did not go south. Deep down, it did not matter, they needed him, more like, they needed the information he had. It was only a few hours, before, before innocent blood was spilled, Mike signed.  
  
Turning away for a second, Mike spotted Mia over in a corner with some sort of tacky fake palm tree, and walked over.  
  
Mia's brown eyes and black hair, matched perfectly with her olive skin. She was wearing tan short shorts and a loose pink top. No doubt the top was to hide the gear she had underneath, Mike thought, but it did not hide her well toned and sexy body. Sexy, Mike smiled, if he wasn't engaged, he would have loved to take that body for a spin. He mentally slapped himself. Get your mind out of the gutter and back to your job fool. You are an Associate Director and team leader for God's sake.  
  
The other members of the team walked over.  
  
Tom Mallory, he graduated the same year Mike did from North American Magic Academy. His was an old wizarding family, by American standards, stretching back over 180 years. Tom would have to be dragged out of the field; he hated office work, and refused two promotions already. Mike was surprised he had not gone into the military, like is father and sister, but Tom said, he wanted more action. He got his wish.  
  
Marcel LaShrit, was another NAMA alumnus, although, he was two years behind Mike. Marcel was a first rate auror, he could recon any place or situation and come up with a plan to attack it. He was wearing his usual faded black jeans, black combat boots and black t-shirt. Most of his family fled France in the 1820s. They were accused of using witchcraft and consorting with the Devil. The first was true, the second was not.  
  
Linda Middleton was his second-in-command; she was Mike's fiancée's best friend. Amy and Linda had both gone to Salem Witch Institute in Massachusetts. Linda's family had to escape from Tanzania when she was only two years old. The national government was not too fond of her family and its magical heritage and power.  
  
Jim Mueller was the old man and loving grandfather of the group. He was only 33, but we all thought he was so worldly and wise. Especially, since rest of the team had not ever reached 30. Jim had that Middle America work ethic and sensibility. This attitude help to balance most of the team's East Coast mind set.  
  
Chris was straight out of the hills, Beverly Hills that is. Neither of her parents were magical, they totally freaked when they found out they had a real, honest to god witch. She was Alicia Silverstone from Clueless, and Buffy the Vampire Slayer wrapped up in one. More then once had an opponent underestimated her fighting ability because of the way she dressed. Tonight was not exception; the white miniskirt and black halter top were barely there.  
  
Mia Hernandez was the firecracker of the group. Never mess with a Dominican chick from Brooklyn. She knew Voodoo curses that would make you have a very bad day. She was only a year behind Mike at NAMA.  
  
This was the team. These people, too young for their own good, were the First Special Investigations Group, the best damn aurors in the Federal Bureau of Magical Enforcement. They lived, breathed and hunted down criminal witches and wizards like the vermin they were. They gave no quarter and expected none in return. 


	2. Snatch and Grab

Mike looked over his team, like a loving father looking over his team, he spoke with a soft voice. "Which movie is he going to see, and what time?"  
  
Linda kept with the hushed tone, "He is going to the 10:30 Con Air." "At least he has a decent taste in movies", she added in.  
  
Mike snickered at that one. "Which screen is that one, and does it have an outside exit?" Mike stared down, his brain was whirling, if there is an outside exit, we can get him outside.  
  
Marcel was reading his mind, and chimed in, "It is screen one, the outside exit is on the left side of the building half way down from the entrance."  
  
"How did you know that?" Mia shot at him, with a look of amazement.  
  
"I look around, don't you?" Marcel said blankly.  
  
"Bullshit!" Mia started to yell, but immediately muffled it.  
  
"Naw, I was joking", Marcel relented. "I came here three days ago to see the Lost World." "It sucked, I guess that's why they moved it from the big screen and put Con Air in its place."  
  
"The TRUTH has come out, Marcel is not all knowing!", Jim teased. He smiled and the team started laughing. Marcel's face turned a little red, Mike adjusted his green Polo shirt and jeans, but Linda interrupted everyone.  
  
"Sorry to bother you'll, but the last time I heard, we had a job to do." Linda looked at everyone's face one at a time; everyone started getting serious, deadly serious. This was not a pick up game of Quidditch.  
  
"Okay, Linda's right", Mike started again. "I want Mia and Jim to sit next to the tag, after 15 minutes into the movie, give him a shot of the stumbler potion, and get him out the side exit." Mike caught his breath and continued, "Tom, Linda, cover the side exit, Chris, I want you to bring up the van and collect them after they have the tag outside, Marcel and I will cover Mia and Jim inside the theatre, the inside entrance and memory charm any of the noners, (American for muggles), if we need to." Mike paused to make sure this was sinking in, then he looked at Mia, stop that you horny man, he had to mentally slap himself again, "After Mia and Jim are out, Marcel and I will exit through the front." "Chris, make sure to pick us up this time." The last part brought a few laughs again, and then they calmed down. "Okay First SIG, lets do this." Mike raised his voice to signal it was time to break and get the plan into action.  
  
Linda and Tom where the first to break the groups loose circle and moved out. They walked outside and starting hanging out, like they were waiting for a movie or a ride. Chris soon followed, going out the front doors and turning left to head to the parked van. Jim, outstretched his arm and spoke in the best gentlemanly voice he had, "After you me Lady." Mia signed with her head and shoulders and proceeded to walk over to the line for the 10:30 showing of Con Air. Making sure they got close to their tag.  
  
"Com'on Marcel, Mike waved to him, "lets get a few spots down from them in line." "Do you want anything to drink, my treat."  
  
"Pleeeeease" Marcel wined, "I know you charge everything to the Bureau."  
  
"Hey, if I have to put my ass on the line, the Bureau can pay for a damn Diet Coke." Mike muttered.  
  
"Relax, relax, I was kidding, I do the same thing, homey." Marcel said motioning his hand back and forth in front of Mike. Let's just get in line and make sure none of Sam's buddies are looking in on him."  
  
Him, Samuel Longstone, their snatch and grab target or "tag" in Bureau speak, for this evening was a follower, more like a peon, of a Dark magic sect named "The Red Scorn". The group formed Colorado about three years ago. At first they were just a nuisance, some destruction of property and harassing people. They graduated six months ago to killing noners and even a few witches and wizards in Colorado, Utah, New Mexico and Arizona. The FBME decided it was time to end their little party, either for them to met justice or their Maker.  
  
The Bureau laid out some gallons, and was able to recruit an insider informant. She told her handler that there was going to be some sort of noner killing ceremony happening on Saturday, but he handler was not able to get anything else. She had to move out with the group, and left no other information.  
  
Now it was up to the First SIG to locate, which they had, and interrogate Samuel. Pump him for the location of the "ceremony" and any other information he had, and stop the Scorn's idea of a fun day.  
  
Mike and his team had been at this before. America had its share of bad wizarding apples, but none as bad as Lord Voldemort. It seems, America's 51st state, (sorry, but watch the movie "Tailor of Panama", and you will understand) had a knack for raising the really bad ones.  
  
Mike started his 1000 yard stare and began remembering, all those years ago, being in England. Seeing the fear in every magic user's eyes, reading about the death toll climbing everyday in the Daily Prophet pages, and seeing the evil side of magic. Him, helping a small band of wizards and witches fight this madman and bring end to the carnage.  
  
Marcel poked him softly back to the present. "Hey homey, the line's mov'en." He said softly. He had seen this stare before, he knew what Mike was doing. Hell, they all had that stare after all these years of being an auror. After seeing all the combat, the horror and receiving the wounds. Mike had it the worst, he had been at this job in one shape or another for two decades.  
  
"Thinking about '80, '81?" Marcel using a soft and caring tone.  
  
"Yeah, it's hard to forget dude." Mike replied, still gathering his thoughts into the present.  
  
"You going to be okay?", "I can get Tom or Linda in here."  
  
"No, really, I am fine,  
  
Marcel and Mike joined the crowd as then moved into the stadium seating style movie theatre. Mike quickly made note that in fact, Mia and Jim were right next to their tag. Mike and Marcel slid up to the top left of the theatre and relaxed in some pretty comfy seats Mike noticed.  
  
After about twenty minutes the lights, dimmed to a very low leverl. It was show time in more ways then one. First the annoying commercials, like we paid to see stupid commercials Mike thought. Then the trailers for Scream 2, Titanic, Tomorrow Never Dies, and Jackie Brown began rolling.  
  
Marcel said "Cool" at the end of the Tomorrow Never Dies preview.  
  
"Looks like there will be some decent movies to see over Christmas time" Mike remarked. Marcel nodded in agreement.  
  
After that the lights went out all together, and the movie started. Mike put his right hand over his eyes and quietly spoke, "Night site." He removed his hand and his eyes were now seeing in the dark, just like night vision goggles. Unlike night vision goggles, his eyes to not "green out" when there was a sudden increase in light. Magic, it works wonders. (  
  
"What is she doing?" Marcel wondered out loud.  
  
"Well, I hope her job," Mike replied in a low tone.  
  
Sam Longstone, was not an ugly guy Mia thought sitting right next to him. Although, he was no stunner like Pierce Brosnan, now, he was yummy. She began watching the movie and relaxed. It looked pretty cool, Mia, made a mental note to go see it again, since they would not be seeing it here.  
  
A few moments later, Mia got a nudge on her left shoulder. She looked over and Jim looked at her winked. It was time to distract Mr. Longstone.  
  
Mia accidentally on purposely brushed the tag's arm. She immediately looked left and saw him turn right, as he looked at her, she mouthed, "Sorry", and smiled. It must have been a killer smile, because Sam smiled and squirmed a bit in his chair.  
  
Mia kept eye contact then moved her eyes down to her legs, hoping his eyes would follow. She moved only her eyes right and saw he was looking at her still. She slowing started move her left hand up her shapely thigh, getting closer to the bottom of her shorts. She looked, he was still looking, really gawking at her, this guy was so easy she thought. No challenge whatsoever.  
  
Marcel had trouble seeing what Mia was doing, and ask Mike.  
  
"She is using all her womanly charm, Marcel", Mike said smiley. She is getting him hot and bothered, and he was rows away from them.  
  
Sam watched the girl next to him, start moving her shorts up revealing her purple panties. He starting feeling horny, when he felt a pin prink on the back his neck, and then his body started to short circuit.  
  
Mike saw this and immediately told Marcel to cover the entrance to the theatre. He hoped nobody else from the Red Scorn were here, and that the noners would not notice too much.  
  
Mia stopped teasing him and turned toward him.  
  
"Are you alright dear?" using a voice of genuine concern. She felt she was acting more then the actors on the screen.  
  
"Hey guy" Jim said in the same soft of concern, "Are you alright Sam?"  
  
"Maybe we should get him out of here Tony", Mia said with concern to Jim, making sure that the fake name stuck out.  
  
"You're right Beth" Jim following Mia's lead, "Let's get him out of here.", "Excuse me madam" Jim said in his sweet Midwestern way, "I need to help my friend here get some air."  
  
Sam did not know what was going on. He did not know these people talking to him. As they started to stand him up and escort him out, Sam tried to fight them, but it was no use. His body simply was not responding to his brain's commands.  
  
Mia and Jim brought the Scorn member to the exit and then outside.  
  
Mike got up, took one more survey to see if any of the noners, or anyone else, noticed or did anything out of the ordinary. Satisfied, nothing was amiss, Mike hurried to the door, where he saw Marcel standing guard in a casual way.  
  
Mike got close to him "They got tag, lets get out of here" he said in a soft haste. With that, they both walked out the theatre and walked to the main entrance.  
  
When Mia and Jim got outside with Samuel, Tom rushed immediately over to help, before Linda even stepped a foot. Linda, decided to do the other job.  
  
"Chris, get your cute butt over here" Linda spoke into her hand mic.  
  
"On the way Linda" Chris happy said.  
  
A dark blue van pulled up to the curb, right by the four of them. Linda opened the sliding side door for them and the front right door for herself. She watched Tom, Jim and Mia wrestle the tag inside the van, she slid the door closed, and got into the front right seat and closed the door. Chris sped away to the front on the building.  
  
"Secure him good" Linda told them.  
  
"We got him" Jim replied.  
  
Tom, Jim and Mia were securing their new prisoner with magical restraints.  
  
"He is not going anywhere" Tom told everyone in van as he took Sam's wand and gave it to Linda. "Put this in the glove box, we can go through it later." Linda complied and locked the glove box for good measure.  
  
Marcel and Mike made it to and out the front doors without a hitch. They both went outside and saw the blue van heading for them. I love it when a plan comes together thought as he smiled silently. At least for once everything worked out right.  
  
Mike turned to Marcel, "Hey guy, catch", and threw him the car keys. Marcel caught them one handed. "My car is over there" Mike pointed with his left arm, "Take my car back to the motel; wait for us in my room."  
  
"You got it chief." Marcel said in a louder voice to make sure Mike heard him as he started half walking half jogging over to Mike's rental car.  
  
Mike turned and saw the blue van come up on him.  
  
Chris stopped the van right by Mike, "Tom, open the door for Mikey please."  
  
"Your got it darling", Tom answered. Tome flung the sliding door open and Mike stepped inside, taking a seat behind Chris. "I told Marcel to take my car and head back the hotel" Mike said to no one in particular. He followed up with "Chris, lets get out of here." With that, Chris drove out of the parking lot.  
  
"Unstumble him Jim" Tom said after a pause.  
  
Jim took out his wand, and spoke the spell "Stumba Una."  
  
Sam's body stopped wiggling and he immediately yelled, "What the hell is going on here?!!"  
  
Tom looked Sam in the eyes, "Federal Bureau of Magical Enforcement, you are under arrest."  
  
Jim continued, "For murder, conspiracy to commit murder, being a member of a Dark Arts group, and I think we can come up with a few other things, unless you talk."  
  
"Talk" Sam yelped, "Hell's no, I ain't talking"  
  
Jim hit Sam in the back of the head, "That is I am not talking, get your grammar correct."  
  
"Mia, get the Veritaserum" Tom reaching to grab it from her as he asked.  
  
"I have rights you know, you cannot make me take Veritaserum" Sam said objectingly.  
  
Linda turned around in her seat and spat back, "Noners have rights, you do not."  
  
Sam finally looked at Mike who had been looking at Sam the entire time. "Who the hell are you?"  
  
Mike grinned, reached out and grabbed Sam's collar with his left hand and pulled him closer to him, he slowly allowed his head, face, left arm and hand to morph, his eyes to glow blue, and said in his best demon voice, "I am your worst FUCKING nightmare." Mike saw Sam's eyes go wide, and he started looking very pale. He also noticed Tom, Jim and Mia trying very much to stop from cracking up laughing. "Now, you will tell us what we want to know, or I will rip it out of your mind!"  
  
Marcel decided to wait downstairs for the van. He figured it would not be very far behind, and whichever method of interrogation used, it would be very short. The dark blue van pulled into the motel parking lot. Right on time Marcel thought.  
  
The two front doors and the sliding door opened up. Chris saw Marcel first, "Fancy meeting you here."  
  
"Did he talk" Marcel asked in a serious voice.  
  
"Of course" Linda told him. He song like a bird after Mike showed him his charming self.  
  
Mike walked around the van and addressed everyone, "Porthole him to the Denver Detention Center, after that, I want every one get their gear ready to move out." "I am going to get some info on the location and then we are blowing this pop sickle stand and checking out."  
  
Mike started walking up the outdoor stairs, and flipped open his cell phone. He dialed the number to the night duty officer.  
  
"Hey cutie, how are you?" Mike knew it was his fiancée, Amy Fosterman.  
  
"I am good, missing you of course" she lovingly said to him.  
  
"I miss you too love!"  
  
"So, did Mr. Longstone tell you what we needed to know?"  
  
"Of course silly, this is me you are talking to!"  
  
"Just wondering if you had lost your touch"  
  
"Hey love, I need to get all the overhead pictures and any other info you can on the location I am going to give you, also I need a Hostage Rescue Team and a Concealment team ready to go ASAP." 


	3. Getting Down to Auror Business

It was three in the morning, Mike starting looking over the open field from the passenger side door of the van. Mr. Longstone had provided the location of Red Scorn's base of operations. It was two and a half hours by car south of Denver, on old farm of some sort. His fiancée had sent maps and satellite pictures of the farm. Now he and the team were waiting for reinforcements. Where were they, ugh, this was driving nuts.  
  
"Would you stop tapping," Marcel bellowed.  
  
Mike looked down at right hand and noticed he was tapping. "Sorry," he murmured, "Didn't even know I was."  
  
"It's okay, they will be here," Linda added. "You did say between three and three-fifteen AM."  
  
"I know, but those guys are always jacked for action and arrive early." Mike retorted.  
  
Then, it started with one pop, then another and then a few more. Within a few seconds, members of the HRT and Concealment teams were walking towards them.  
  
"Fun time" Mike told everyone, "Let's get everyone briefed."  
  
Jim yelled to all in the field, "Over here everyone, gather around the van, you are all the next contestants on the raid is tonight."  
  
"Ha ha, very funny, Randy Starson, HRT X-Ray Leader," Randy said as he stretched out his right hand to shake Jim's. He used his left arm to tap the man next to him on the stomach, "This is my second, Jim McCloud."  
  
"Well, I am another Jim, Jim Mueller, First SIG." Jim smiled. Jim waved with his left arm, "Over there is Mike Kelley, I believe you already know him."  
  
A tall woman with red hair and freckles walked over, "I know that bum." She continued, "Jill Tanner, Team leader, Fourth Concealment Team." "So, why am I being dragged out of bed at this ungodly hour?"  
  
"Gather round boys and girls" Mike yelled so everyone can hear. "This morning, our mission, if we choose to accept it, which we already have, is to raid the Red Scorn, before they slaughter some noners." The crowd settled down quickly, Mike continued. "Now that I have your attention, let's get busy."  
  
"Okay," Mike continued, "According to our prisoner, this is their set up." Mike turned on the magical projector with a flick of his wand. A large overhead picture of the ranch appeared to float in the air behind him. "Their ranch had a main house over here," while Mike was circling the house with his wand, and yellow circle appeared. "Over on the right, is the main target, the stables." While he was circling the stables a red circle appeared around them. "Further to the right some sort of supply shed." "If the raid goes south, get to the shed, the apparate, or portkey back to here."  
  
"Okay, now back to the stables," Mike increased the inflexion of his voice to signal to everyone, this was important, listen fools. He flicked his wand, and the large picture of the stables replaced the ranch picture. "Now, there is a wall in the back, here," As Mike traced the back wall with is wand, it turned orange. "On the left side, there is a standard entrance door," Mike circled that, and it pink. "Lastly, there are three large double doors in front for the horses and their riders."  
  
Mike increased is volume again, "Keep with me folks." "We are going to use the hammer and anvil approach." "In this case, there will be two hammers." "Hammer one led by Linda and Tom, will go through the side door." "Hammer two, led by Marcel and yours truly, will go through the center large door." "This is far enough away to corner them, and should be close enough for the two hammers to support each other." "Now the anvil will be the largest single group." "Mia and Jim will lead them" "Your task is to blow the wall, and create a staggered line, which the hammers will force the Scorners into." "Everyone got all that?" Mike asked, lifting his eyebrows and tilting his head, giving a questioning look.  
  
Yeses, from close to everyone replied. Mike, went on, it was easier to have one person go through this rapid briefing, especially since some of it he was still going over in his mind. "We cannot pop in, they have warning wards and cameras, so that means we will have to hump it to the ranch so we can surprise them." "This is a cleared area, so before we break cover to surround the building, we have to make sure they are all in the stables." Mike kept changing his tone to keep from droning on, "Since, we do not have a positive count, we will wait till about seven minutes before their ceremony starts, then at three minutes we go in." Mike waited, and then added in, "I am hoping that at three minutes, they will be too into their party to notice us." "Any questions about this part" Mike requested.  
  
"What is the guesstimate on their strength", a voice in the group asked.  
  
"We are guessing about twenty bad guys, and about five to seven hostages." Mike replied. "BUT, I do not guarantee that."  
  
"Of course not" said another voice. There was a chuckle that followed.  
  
"Anyway, let's go over the approach." Mike switched the projector to a map of the overall area. "We will go in two groups, hammers in one and the anvil in the other." The anvil group will have to hook around the ranch and come to this Point Delta," as Mike pointed with his wand, red dot came up with Point Delta as its label. "The hammers will trek to here, Point Echo." Point Echo showed up on the picture, just like Point Delta. "Each hammer team will then go one at a time to their doors." "As for the other points, Point Omega is here, Point Alpha is the target, Point Bravo is the house, and Point Charlie is the shed." "If you hear go Charlie or go Point Charlie, that means to get to the shed hold the position so we can pull people out to here, Point Omega." "Got that?!" Mike almost shouted.  
  
There was a chorus of yeses and yeahs. Everyone seemed to be paying attention. Maybe this will go down like earlier this evening, perfectly.  
  
"Marcel, will provide overhead surveillance, until we go in." "I will take my invisibility cloak and provide point for the hammer group." "Jim", Mike looked toward him.  
  
"Yes, illustrious leader?" Jim said in a mocking voice.  
  
Mike recovered from his snicker, and responded, "You will be point for the anvil group, I assume you can still remember how to become your canine self?"  
  
"On, you command sir, I am ready to go."  
  
"Coolen", Mike smiled, and turned to the concealment team. "Linda or I will call you in." "Bag and tag the bodies, interview and then memory charm the noners, and then start looking for any magical items or evidence." "After you are done with that, take the noners back home." Mike turned to the HRT, "I want you guys to round up the prisoners, and escort them back to the Denver Detention Center, if there is any doubt, about who is who, take all of them back to the center as well. We can sort it out there" Mike then flipped around and looked at his team, "First SIGers, after the raid, I want you to go through the bad guys' wands and help the concealment team look for evidence and magic items." "If all goes well, we will be done by around 7 AM."  
  
Mike turned to the group as a whole, "Time check!" he yelled, holding up his watch. "I gots 3:27 AM, now." "We move out at 4 AM, at Points Delta and Echo by 4:45 AM, 4:53 we are around Point Alpha, 4:57 AM we give the Red Scorn the surprise party of their lives."  
  
"Okay everyone, let's get geared up" Linda announced. "And remember, no lethal force unless you have too" Linda paused, "and that means no magic bullets unless you have no other choice, this is just a reminder."  
  
The crowd of aurors broke up. Each one getting physically and more importantly mentally prepared for the raid.  
  
Mike watched as his team put on their magical body armor, while he pulled out his pistol and low rider holster from his gear bag. "Where's the 9mm ammo?' Mike asked casually.  
  
"In the weapons trunk over there," Mia mentioned, pointing to a medium sized black trunk with six locks. "I think it is the third lock." "BUT, I thought we were not supposed to use them?" Mia questioned.  
  
"Take them just in case, remember JIC or get JINEX." Mike replied. "Anyone else need ammo?" Mike raised his voice and asked the rest of the team. A round of yups followed. "Okay, I'll be back!", Mike spoke in his best Arnold impersonation.  
  
Mike, open the third lock with a tap of his wand, and started pulling out clips, when he noticed Starson standing next to him. Starson was in full raid gear, magical armor, helmet, gloves, his back up wand on the left hip, and his pistol low riding on the right.  
  
"I don't like having my team spilt up." He grumbled quietly, "Especially under strange leadership."  
  
"Sorry, but this is the best we can do today, I am certain, it will all work out." Mike said, keeping his voice low. This was a leadership talk, not for the rest of the common folk. "They will live."  
  
"I hope you are right."  
  
Mike walked back his team and handed out the ammo. Jim asked, "What was that about?"  
  
"He is all bent out of shape that his team is being split up."  
  
"Tough, that's the plan."  
  
"I told him that, he have to get over himself." Mike turned to everyone else, and said loudly, "It's 3:50 we leave in 10!" 


	4. A Surprise Party with an Uninvited Guest

"Okay, lets move people," Mike shouted with urgency. "Ready Marcel?", turning down his voice.  
  
"Yup," Marcel quickly shot back. He jumped into the air and morphed into a large brown hawk.  
  
"Here," Mike held out a small, magical, spy eye. Using his left talon, Marcel grabbed the eye and stayed flying northeast towards the ranch.  
  
"Hey, Randy, I need to show you something," Mike, said as he walked over to the HRT leader. "To view what Marcel's spy eye sees, hold your wand waist high and look down at it, and wave it back and forth a few centimeters each way." Mike demonstrated this to him. "The spell is Aero Senseo." After Mike casted the spell, the tip of his wand projected like a TV picture of what the spy eye was seeing. "When you're finished, waved your wand back and forth, and cast Finite." "I'll be ahead of our group in an invisibility cloak, two beeps on the radio means stop, and three means go, ok?"  
  
"Alright, how far will you be ahead of us," Randy wondered.  
  
"About 100 meters, that should give you a good enough warning distance," Mike replied informatively. "Anvil team, you ready?"  
  
"Yup," Jim chirped, "Anvil team, if you hear two barks, that means, get down, three means follow me!" With that, Jim changed into a large gray wolf and scampered away. The rest of Anvil team ran to catch up. Mia called up Marcel's spy eye view before, running at full speed to get ahead of the "pack."  
  
"Concealment Team, Jill darling," Mike spoke with a smirk and a half, "Be good dears and wait, till I buzz you when the party is over."  
  
"Always the bridesmaid, never the bride," Jill said smiley. "See you, you monster you."  
  
"Bye, see you at the reception then!" Mike's voice as he started jogging away from the road towards the woods, throwing the invisibility cloak over himself. He turned around and yelled, "Hello, lets go people, I don't have all morning!" Mike turned, and he vanished.  
  
The forest was not the toughest Mike has gone through, but it was still a pain in the ass, literally. He fell at least twice as he was trekking towards the rally point. "I am such clumsy oaf sometimes," He mumbled to himself. He called up Marcel's spy eye, he saw the members of the Red Scorn milling about. Good, at least they have not aware of their presence, thank God Mike thought.  
  
Finally, at 4:40 AM, Mike reached the edge of the ranch's clearing and hide behind some bushes and a tree. Even with the invisibility cloak, he was paranoid that he would be spotted somehow. Mike slowly handled the radio, put the ear piece in his ear, and quickly radioed, "Randy, this is Mike, I am at Point Echo, it is all clear, what's your sitrep?"  
  
"We are close behind you, be there in five min," Randy whispered oh so quietly.  
  
"10-4," Mike quickly said, and continued, "Anvil, are you there yet?"  
  
"Close, I think I see the Point Bravo," Mia kept with the low tone everyone was using. "Jim, is probably already at the edge of the woods."  
  
"Okay, hurry up; I can't have you late to the party," Mike softening laughed. "And fashionably late will just not be accepted!"  
  
Mike stared at his watch, eight hands were in different positions, showing him where he was, his fiancé, and his owl, Milo, the moon cycle, but now he needed the basic function of a watch, the time. It was 4:50, he whispered Aero Senseo to his wand, and noticed none of the Red Scorn members were visible anymore. They must all be in the stables he thought, oh God! They may start their ceremony early! Have to move now!  
  
"This is Mike to everyone," he said with a normal voice this time, adding as much urgency and authority as he could muster, "I think they are going to start early, break cover now, and move to Point Alpha."  
  
"Ready to roll, want to go two by two or single file?" as Randy asked, Mike jumped. He was startled, did not even know Randy was there, although, Randy was looking around for Mike, since he still had the invisibility cloak on.  
  
Mike removed the cloak and started his command voice, "Two by two, Randy takes point for the big doors, Linda for the side, and try to get a peek inside as soon as you get there." "Tom, you are back door for the side, I will be back door for the big doors."  
  
"Rodger that," Randy acknowledged. "Cindy, you're with me, Hammer Two, get your partners; go in 5 second spreads, MOVE!" Randy and his teammate Cindy, broke cover in a controlled run, so not to make too much noise, and hot tailed it to the side of the stables.  
  
After making sure the two aurors were there and were not spotted, Linda turned, pointed to the two HRT members next to her, "You two follow me, the rest of you, five seconds apart like Randy said." With that Linda was gone, hot footing it to the left side of the building. As they went, two by two, Mike looked at the bird's eye view from Marcel's spy eye. (Pun intended)  
  
"That's the last two, we need to go," Tom motioned Mike to go first.  
  
"I'm gone," Mike said curtly. He ran almost flat out to the side of the building. As he ran, he veered to the left of Randy. He stopped just short of the stable's wall, so not to hit it and make noise. Mike turned his he quickly to see Tom veer further left and go to the side of the stables out of side. Mike peered back to Randy.  
  
"Let me flash Marcel down," Mike signaled with his wand, and Marcel landed next to him and morphed back to his human form. Marcel tucked the spy eye away and traded it for his wand. Mike turned to Randy and asked him earnestly, "Did you get a look inside?"  
  
"Yeah, the inside has been changed around from a normal stable some. The noners are on the left towards the back, shackled to the floor. The Red Scum are on the right, and there is a magical fire in the center." Randy reported dutifully. "I think we should throw two flash-bangs in, smash the doors, blow back the back wall and give'em one hell of a surprise."  
  
"Did you tell Anvil the inside situ?"  
  
"I told Mia and my Jim," Randy whispered.  
  
"Okay, one sec," Mike told him. "Anvil, do you copy?"  
  
"We copy, this is Mia."  
  
"Here is the game plan, we are going to throw in two flash-bangers, they go off, I say go, you and Jim blow back the wall and try to cover the hostages, but hold firm, we will press them to you, got it?"  
  
"Rodger, Jim and I will blow back the wall to us, cover the noners and hold." Mia repeated to Mike.  
  
"Good!" He looked at Marcel, "You open the door, Randy throws them in, they go off, I smash door and I go in first to cover, you go left, Randy," Mike turned his head to him, "you go right, got it you two?" Mike did not wait for a reply. "Linda, I say go, take the door down, head in and keep going straight, you copy that?"  
  
"Copy, wilco, Linda out."  
  
"On three boys, just one sec though." Mike stood up straight, closed his eyes, and chatted softly, "Shungo una." Mike began to morph, he grew in size, his muscles enlarged, the clothes he wore changed to fit is changed body, all is hair was gone, the tanned skin turned into splotches of gray and black. He opened his eyes, and they glowed an ice blue.  
  
Mike began the countdown in a low demon voice. "One, two, three!" Marcel opened the with the door with Alohomora. Randy tossed both grenades in with his left hand, being craft to expose is left are and not the rest of his body, he withdrew, and Marcel closed the door.  
  
Three seconds later there were two huge booms and two very bright flashes of light. The sonic blast and light were meant to overload the human senses and cripple, temporarily the people inside. Magical flash-bangs also had the added feature of sending out a stunning spell, to increase their effectiveness.  
  
After they went off, Mike immediately slapped his hands together and swung them against the door, and casted the strength and damage spell Kronco. The results of his demon strength and the spell, were explosive, the door smashed into splinters, and Mike rushed in.  
  
Mike summoned his most controlled, loudest and most demonic voice, "FBME, this is a raid, lay on the ground NOW!" Mike saw the small door to his left was gone with HRT members following Linda and Tom in the stables. The back wall was half gone with HRT members flooding in and holding steady, yelling for every one to get down and empty their hands.  
  
Of course, it never failed, they actually thought they could actually get out of this. Some of the members started to run for the large door on the far right. A few stood their ground and decided to fight, with that, the spells started flying.  
  
Mike rotated his ebony wand counter clockwise around his body and casted Antonda Ri. A circular shield emanated from his wand extending outward to cover him, Randy and Marcel. Green Avada kedavra spells bounced off the shield, and Marcel and Randy returned a number Stupefies in kind. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a Red Scorn member scampering towards the noners, no doubt to use them as a shield. He clinched his left hand into a fist and pointed it at the fool, he extended his arm and yelled, "Lightena ball." A white ball of energy flow out of his fist and made contact with the runner, he flew a five meters into the air and came crashing down on the floor, out cold.  
  
"We're going to cover the right door before any of them get out," Marcel yelled to Mike's ear. "You're on your own." Marcel and Randy, crouched very low to the floor, ran to the open door to guard it.  
  
Mike said, "Finite" and the shield vanished. He began to walk towards two Red Scorn members using an upturned table as a shield. One launched an Avada kedavra at him, Mike deflected it with a Displaca spell. He reached the table, grabbed the Scorner on the right, and brought her face right next to his own. He saw the fear her fear and feed on it, "Federal Bureau of Magical Enforcement, you are under arrest, and flung her against the right side wall, she collapsed in a heap. He grabbed the next one and repeated himself, and flung him to the left; he landed next to an HRT member and did not move.  
  
Mike swirled around looking for new targets and found one running towards the door he had just destroyed. He took out is wand again, pointed it at the fleeing member and calmly said, "Gripa Extense." A stream of milky blue light streaked out of the time of the wand with a grapping type hand on the end of it. The hand enclosed around the member, and stopped him dead in his tracks. Mike twirled the wand and lifted up in the air. The hand twisted the member to face Mike and lifted him into the air, almost to the roof of the stables. Surprise and angry were all over is face. "I think not, homey!" Mike barked at him. Mike ended the spell and his captive dropped to the floor and started yelping in pain. "Poor baby," Mike mocked sound like a demonic baby.  
  
He searched the building again. It looked like situation is under control. "Randy. Linda, I are we Code 4?" "I think so, sir," Linda, looking around to make sure replied.  
  
"Good," Mike decided it was time for a change, "Shungo uno", and before everyone's eye's he reduced back to his human self. He started barking out order, hey, it is what leaders do. "Linda, get a head count, anyone injured, have them portkeyed to Stern Hospital and have the prisoners processed, you know drill." "Randy, have some of your team check out the house and shed, make sure no one is hiding or captive, when they are clear tell the Concealment Team."  
  
"I'm on it," Linda replied shortly and headed off to check everyone.  
  
"Sheila, Tex, Chuck, Toby, Jim check the house, Frank, Daniel check the shed. Move it people, I want to get home to watch some of the games today." Randy's team got their marching orders and went to carry them out.  
  
Mike pocketed his wand and withdrew his wireless. "Concealment team, we are Code 4 in the stables, I need you here now."  
  
"On our way," came the replay.  
  
Mike heard a few pops just outside the door he went through, members of the concealment team walked in and started casting lantern spells all around. Some soon began surveying the damed building, others headed straight for the noner prisoners.  
  
"What a mess, a hell of a fight I see. They should call you the First Demolition Team." Jill Tanner said amusingly.  
  
"Ha, Ha," was Marcel's reply from across the stables.  
  
"The HRT are going through the house and shed right now, so just start with the prisoners, and this building, okay?" Mike looked at her with authority.  
  
Before Jill could reply, Linda screamed, "Mike, get over here!"  
  
"What?!!" he screamed, "What is it?" Mike turned sliding out his wand again and running over to Linda.  
  
"Mia, she's dead!"  
  
"WHAT?!!"  
  
One of the HRT members was kneeling over her, putting away his first aid spell book. Mike saw Drake stitched into is name tap.  
  
"What the fuck happened?" Mike was almost shouting again.  
  
Drake looked sullen, "She caught an Avada kedavra on the side of her neck." He pointed the burn mark out. He swallowed hard, "She was dead before she even hit the ground."  
  
Mike slid his wand back in its holster and put is hands on his face. They slid down off it, and he mumbled, "Great, just fucking great, how do I tell her poor mother? I don't know if I can do another letter home." Any of the rush from the raid he had in him, spilled out of him. He let his arms drop and he just stared at Mia's lifeless body.  
  
"I can write it," Linda said as she started squeezing Mike's shoulder.  
  
"No, No, it's my job, my responsibility, my leader's burden." "God damn it! The raid seemed like it was going so well." "I will visit her mom next week too, it is going to be tough." Mike let out a sigh. "Alright, Randy?"  
  
"Yeah" came from somewhere behind Mike.  
  
"Do you mind if Drake escorts Mia back to" Mike hesitated, "Stern's morgue?" Mike asked with a defeat in his questioning tone.  
  
"Drake, you heard the man, portkey her to Stern, and make sure those hotshots give her some dignity. We will see you back at HQ in two hours for after action reps."  
  
"Okay," was Drake's simple reply. He took out a medallion, placed it on her and touched a side of the top with two fingers. Then with his wand, he tapped the other side of the medallion's top and said, "Portus" they vanished.  
  
"Hey, what the hell is this?" came stumped voice to Mike's right. A member of the Concealment Team was kneeling beside a dead bad guy and looking at is right forearm.  
  
"Now what, " Mike groaned.  
  
"I don't know what the hell this marking is. It is magical, but I never seen it before, "the team member looked really puzzled.  
  
Linda, Mike and Jill, all walked over and looked at the dead man's right forearm. His sleeve had been crunched up be the member. Mike did not see any name tape, and noticed the guy was only about 20, maybe 22 on the outside a mere boy. The Concealment Teams always checked for group markings, it was a good way to track and identify these goons.  
  
Mike immediately went pale. He had seen this mark before, in Britain, sixteen years ago. "Jesus H. Christ!" "I can't be, no way in Hell!"  
  
"What is it sir?" The boy became very afraid and started moving away from the body.  
  
"That's the Dark Mark!" Mike sputtered.  
  
"Holy Shit! The Dark Mark?! No way! I am out of here!" the boy starting standing up and backing away from what it appears to be, a Deatheater's dead body.  
  
Before Mike could get in another word, Jill angrily shouted, "Sam, stop, this man is dead for Christ's sake. He can't hurt you, hell not even his ghost can hurt you! Now get back here, and get to work!"  
  
Sam slowed knelt down again and went about finishing is search of the body and clothing for an evidence.  
  
Mike was going to say a snappy remark, but thought the better of it.  
  
Linda tapped Mike's left shoulder, he turned, and she asked, "He's been dead for what, fifteen years? This scumbag was like seven or eight when Voldemort was causing havoc in England. I don't remember reading that he recruited kids to be Deatheaters. How could he get the dark mark then?"  
  
"Volde did not recruit kids, I am positive of that, and he is the only one who would, or could give someone the dark mark." Mike explained to the people around him. "This is a problem."  
  
"Something's is rotten in Britain I'd say," Randy muttered. Jill, Mike, and Linda turning around to see him, and he looked defensively at the three of them. "Well, there has to be something wrong there, right?"  
  
"I would have to agree with Randy, something is wrong, make that rotten here." He swiftly turned to Jill, Jill jumped a little at the movement. "Jill, I need you to sit on this body for awhile. If it goes to Stern, it will be all over the news, and it will spin out of control."  
  
"I can hold him for awhile, but you know, this will get out sooner or later." Jill said with a sympathetic sigh.  
  
"I know, but it will buy us some time." Mike retrieved his cell phone and turned it on. "Great no fucking signal." "Does anyone have a comm. mirror I could barrow?" Mike asked looking around at everyone. 


	5. Fudge lied to me!

Marcel walked over to Mike, "Hey, here," He handed Mike a communications mirror, "Dark mark, not good at all."  
  
"Totally," Mike replied quickly.  
  
"Like a nightmare."  
  
"Like fucking '81 all over again, Jesus," Mike said in disgust. "I'll be back," Mike told everyone is his best Terminator accent. He walked out of the stables, through the door he had rudely knocked open.  
  
He opened the flap to the dark grey mirror, and started talking to it. "Acting Assistant Secretary Luke Henderson," he said earnestly, hoping that Luke was up and about at this early hour, or at least hear the rumble of the his mirror vibrating. Mike was surprises to see a stern face in its 40's, brown hair with graying temples, hazel eyes, this lips and a concerned look answer him back so quickly.  
  
"Hendersen here," the Secretary replied in a wondering tone.  
  
"This is Mike Kelley," he replied, trying to be upbeat. "You're up early, hey, are you at your office?"  
  
"Yup, we have a problem over here, a mini-crisis has broken out."  
  
"Well, I got a problem here too."  
  
"You go first," Hendersen told him, giving a puzzled look.  
  
"If you insist," Mike started to explain. "I conducted a raid on that group I told you about on Tuesday, the Red Scorn."  
  
Hendersen looked away for a moment, thinking about last week, then he turned back to Mike, "I remember, what about them."  
  
Mike took a breath and let it out slowly with a sigh. "A Concealment Team guy, named Sam, was processing a dead bad guy, who happens to have the Dark Mark. He's way too young to get the mark back iwhen Volde was raising hell, so something is amiss."  
  
"Oh, that fits," Hendersen told Mike without missing a beat. "I want you here at the Department HQ ASAP, and tell the Concealment Team and everyone else to keep their mouths shut."  
  
"Yes, sir," Mike snapped back. His mind went racing, "That fits?" What the magical world does that mean? He continued, "I'll tell Linda to take over and finish everything here."  
  
"Good, see you here shortly, Hendersen out," with that, the image of Hendersen's face was gone, replaced by Mike's puzzled own. He turned around with a huff, and marched back into the stables. He looked around, everything seemed to be going well now. The Red Scorn that were alive, were in the far left corner, being interrogated by members of his team. The now freed prisoners, in the center of the room, still looked startled, but at least they answering questions and being cooperative.  
  
"Linda!" Mike shouted.  
  
"Yes!" was the reply shouted back.  
  
Mike looked around but did not find her, "Get over here, we need to have a chat."  
  
"What?!" Linda shouted, then as she drew closed to Mike, "What is it?" she said in a much lower volume.  
  
Mike turned on his command voice, "Hendersen wants me back at HQ ASAP." He let that sink in and went on, "You have the conn. I want a prelim report in about two hours and everyone out of here in three. Total scrub down, no one should know what happened here. After that, I want the team back in DC this afternoon."  
  
"Okay, boss, I'm on it."  
  
"Good," then raising and turning his head to everyone, he shouted, "Linda is the OC now, I am going to DC, see the rest of you later." He turned and started walking away.  
  
Linda ran a few steps, and caught his left arm to turn him around, "What about Mia?"  
  
"I reserve a room, tonight, at the Other Side Tavern; we'll talk about it then. Okay?" Mike asked.  
  
"Alright, that works, I guess."  
  
Mike turned around and started walking away. Linda watched him as he took his ebony wand out, placed it over his head, and disappeared. Linda sighed, turned on her heel, and went back to take control.  
  
The Department of Magic's headquarters building looked like a non-descript eight-story tall, apartment building, in Upper Northwest Washington. It was by itself, surrounded by trees and a high fence; it looked like just another high priced place to live. The building was enchanted, it was much larger on the inside, then it appeared to be on the outside. Responsible for over-seeing the most populous nation of witches and wizards in the world, the Department was also the world's largest ministry of magic.  
  
Mike appeared in the special Apparition Room of the Department of Magic's headquarters building. There were numerous wards and charms to keep the intruders from just appearing inside the rest of the building. Another room right next to this one was the only places where a wizard or witch could floo to the Department. A number of wards, charms, and aurors protected each of them; no one would ever penetrate the Department's security. Mike walked to the security guard's desk and flashed his FBME ID to her. She acknowledged him with a nod and clicked open the magically locked safe door with her wand. Mike pushed hard to open it and went through, the door snapped shut behind him.  
  
Mike's footsteps echoed loudly as he walked down the empty, marble-floored hallway to the elevator/lift and pressed the up button. His mind started racing again, looking for answers, but going nowhere. What was going on? Why did Hendersen want him here so quickly, instead of asking the Red Scum about the Death Eater? Ugh, life of an auror had its mysteries to say the least. This was definitely one of them. The doors finally opened and Mike stepped in. He pushed seven, the executive floor, the doors closed quickly and Mike felt the elevator/life moving upward.  
  
When the car reached the seventh floor, the doors opened smoothly. Mike exited, turned left, went down the remainder of the hallway, turned left again and his legs carried him to the office door of Assistant Secretary for Magical Law Enforcement (Acting) Luke Hendersen's office. Luke Hendersen had been the Director of the Federal Bureau of Magically Enforcement. When the old secretary had died two weeks ago in car crash, the Secretary of Magic promoted Luke before the Council of Magic had time to approve him, it was just a formality, only a matter of time. Mike was about to knock, when he heard footsteps to his left.  
  
He saw a woman in mid to late thirties walking towards him. He knew that her appearance was deceiving, she was in actually, almost fifty years old, but being a witch did have its advantages. Her hair was in a ponytail, and she wore gray Duke University sweatpants and a plain black t-shirt. "What brings you here Amanda?" Mike asked with respect.  
  
Amanda Ferrington was the Director (Acting) of the FBME. She had been the Deputy Director, like Luke, she was promoted before the Council could vote. After graduating for the Salem Witch Institute, she had forgone auror training to attend Duke University. She had insisted that it helped her greatly with her dealing with noners. After college, the FBME Academy in New Orleans, again accepted her to their regular two year training programming. In her fourth year as an auror, she went to asked and was allowed to attend Duke's Law School.  
  
"I was dreaming about my vacation next month in Italy, when bozo over here roused me out of bed at this ungodly hour," Amanda grumbled. She continued hoping she would be loud enough for Luke to hear through his office door, "He did not even tell me what it was about!" Still waiting for Luke to answer, she pounded on the door with her open right hand. "Anyone in there," she almost hollowed.  
  
The door opened slightly, Secretary Hendersen popped his head out. "Oh, you both are finally here."  
  
Amanda's went red, "You damn well know we have been here. Now what the blazes is going on?!"  
  
Luke opened the door, turned around and turned back at them holding a steaming paper cup of Starbucks coffee. "Good morning to you to Amanda, here," Luke placed Amanda the cup to Amanda's hand. "Now, you won't bit my head off, good morning Mike."  
  
"Good morning boss. Really, what is this all about?" Mike asked, scratching the top of his right hand with his left nervously.  
  
"Hold on," Luke turned around, walked inside his office, and returned with a few pieces of parchment. He handed Mike and Amanda the top two. "Read and walk with me," Luke closed and locked his office door, tugging on it to make sure it was secure. He started walking down the short end of the hallway with Mike and Amanda in tow, both of them reading and watching where they were going at the same time.  
  
Mike looked at the parchment. It was from the Department's Operations Center, they had labeled it *Priority: Flash*, and *Unclassified information*. The document told the reader, Voldemort was back, and he and the Death Eater's broke into the Ministry of Magic in London.  
  
"Holy Shit!" Amanda blurted out. "Voldemort is back?" Mike knew this was going to be the standard phrase for everyone finding this out.  
  
"Yes" Luke looked over his left shoulder to talk to them both. "Our operative in the UK Ministry even saw him. The Wizarding Wireless News already picked it up, and the papers won't be too far behind I'm sure." He paused as he rounded another corner. "The Secretary is pissed, and called meeting, of the principles, for this morning; Mike, why don't you tell Amanda the other good news?"  
  
"What other good news?" Amanda stared at Mike, "and why are you wearing your raid gear?"  
  
Mike looked down and up, "Oh, I led a raid on that group, the Red Scorn, this morning, and we found a Death Eater among them." Mike paused, "He's dead," Mike, added to make sure Amanda did not ask what information was being beaten out of him at this moment.  
  
"So, you see, we have a little situation here." Luke told then and then stopped.  
  
Mike stopped and looked up for the parchment, he had already read it three times, and was about to do it again. The three of them had reached the Secretary of Magic's office. The double, dark wooden doors were huge. At the door two auror guards looked them over.  
  
Luke spoke first, "We're expected."  
  
The guard on the left nodded, opened the left door with his wand, and poked his head inside. He backed his head out and opened the door all the way. "Go ahead in sir." He voice was deep, authoritative, but still showed respect, Mike was certain he practiced on it often.  
  
The three of them entered, Mike allowed Amanda to go ahead of him. "Ladies, first," he had muttered to her.  
  
Mike had never been in the Secretary's office. His eyes scanned the room methodically, like he had been trained to do over a decade ago. The room was quite large, the high ceiling had dark decorative wood crossbeams, three windows in the far wall, the walls had been painted beige and green, the plush carpet was also, a deep, rich green as well. Another two guards sat by a large open door on the right side of the front office. Located along the walls were bookcases and secure filing cabinets. In the center, four ornate desks, but only one of them was occupied at the moment with an older assistant of the Secretary.  
  
She looked up from her paperwork, "Secretary Hendersen, I will tell him you're here." The assistant stood up from her chair and walked through the right side door. Mike heard some talking, and the assistant walked out. "You are the first ones to arrive, please go ahead in," she said with a sweet professional voice.  
  
Luke started walking towards the door, with Mike and Amanda following close behind. "Thank you Gwen," Luke returned with the same sweet voice.  
  
The Secretary's personal office was even more imposing and impressive, Mike thought as he scanned this room as well, committing it to memory. The beige and green was replaced by beige, gold and blue. The carpet was dark blue with glittering gold stars. The lower part of the wall continued the dark blue, till it reached a gold strip the beige chair rail, then beige walls. You could hardly see the walls, paintings of former Secretaries of Magic, other notables and important events in America magical history almost covered them completely. The Sectary's desk was massive. It looked hand carved, with gold inlays, a marble top, and a silver and gold communications mirror on the right side.  
  
Secretary of Magic Gavin LaPomeret was just as imposing as his office. He was black, almost 7 feet tall, built like a main battle tank, muscles on top of muscles; he shaved his head bald, but he had a goatee. This morning he was not wearing his usual robes, but a black blazer, shirt and pants. He stood up, rounded the left side of his desk, and stood in front of it. The anger in his face easily telegraphed his emotions.  
  
"That Mother Fucker Fudge lied to my face at our meeting in February!" He bellowed. "He told me Voldemort was dead, and that anyone who said differently was crazy! Now, look at this!" He held up a copy of the report Mike and Amanda had been reading in the hallway. "You dealt with this maniac before, haven't you?"  
  
Mike assumed the Secretary was talking to him and answered back, "Yes, sir, back in 1980 and '81."  
  
"You think he is capable of this?"  
  
"Sir, Volde was a very power dark wizard, so it is defiantly in the realm of possibility," Mike swallowed hard after he spoke.  
  
"I see," the Secretary turned his head towards the door, "Gwen, where are the rest of them?" Gwen walked just inside the room, started rattling off the list. "On their way, Secretaries McHadden and Strauss are in the building and on the way here. Secretary Diaz is at the Comm Center talking to Scribe, but should be done by now. Secretary Cohen is on his way from the Ops Center, and Secretary Kalakos is wondering if you want her to stay at the Asian Ministers Conference to gauge their reactions and then report to you, or return immediately?"  
  
"Tell her to get their reactions and owl me a report in 4 hours. I want her assistant and the rest her staff getting reactions from the rest of the ministries."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Secretary." Gwen turned to leave, when LaPomeret stopped her.  
  
"Oh, and I want the British ambassador here now. If we are still in the meeting, have him wait. Make him, VERY uncomfortable."  
  
"No problem Mr. Secretary." Gwen grinned, turned, and walked out of the room.  
  
LaPomeret was still fuming, "Fudge continued on and on that the Potter kid and Dumbledore were off their rocker. Now, I know who has the problem." He sighed  
  
Gwen walked into the office, "Sir, the other Secretaries are all here."  
  
The Secretary stood up and straightened his clothes out. "Finally, show them in, we will be in my cabinet room, mirror me if anything important comes up."  
  
One by one, the leaders of America's magical government started flowing into LaPomeret's office: Assistant Secretary for Military Affairs Mark Cohen, commander of over 3,000 military wizards and witches; Assist. Sec. for Intelligence Chris Diaz, he had eyes and ears all over the magical and non-magical world, Assist. Sec. for Foreign Affairs Rachel Kalakos was still in Seoul at the Asian Ministers of Magic conference. Assist. Sec. for the Treasury and Economics Francesca Strauss was know as Ms. Money Bags, she held the Department's purse strings, the last one to enter was LaPomeret's right hand man so to speak, Deputy Secretary Helen McHadden, her family helped build the American magic community, it was only natural that she would become the second highest in the Department. She had a personal interest in Education and pulled double duty as the Education Secretary. Hendersen rounded out the top leadership of the Department.  
  
LaPomeret motioned everyone into the adjoining conference room. Mike groaned, he had to get up from this comfy leather chair and move. His body was starting aching finally, from the lack of sleep, and the heavy gear he was still wearing. He only scanned the large conference room table. The table was more modern then the rest of the furniture. At each seat were two rolls and small sheets of parchment, automatic and regular quills, a communications mirror, a small pensive, black display slate and wand holder.  
  
Mike followed Luke and Amanda to the far side of the table. He sat to Luke's left, Amanda to Luke's right. Cohen took the seat to Mike's left, then Strauss took the next seat down, followed by the Dep. Secretary, the Secretary sat at the head of the table, Diaz was still shuffling parchment and almost missed his seat as he sat to the left of LaPomeret, The Secretary groaned and stretched, and started the meeting. "Updates, Mr. Diaz?"  
  
"Sir, just finished talking to Scribe. It seems Voldemort and some of his Death Eaters were trying to get some Prophecy from the Ministry's Department of Mysteries. Scribe has no idea what the Prophecy is about, nor why Voldemort wants it. The Death Eaters arrived first and were stopped by a number of Hogwarts' students, lead by, a Potter, Harry J., son of Potters, James, and Lilly."  
  
"The same Harry Potter Fudge told me was crazy," LaPomeret explained to the rest of the group. "Sorry, go ahead Chris."  
  
"No problem, sir." Diaz reshuffled his parchments, found the right one, and continued. "During the fire fight, Adult wizards arrived to assist the students. They are part of a group that appears to be opposed to Voldemort."  
  
Mike interrupted Diaz, "Mr. Secretary, the group is named the Order of the Phoenix; I was working for them back in '80, '81." He swallowed, he had just interrupted a meeting well above his pay grade, oh well, he added, "And yes they are opposed to Voldemort."  
  
"Thank you Mr. Kelley," LaPomeret said without being angry at all, much to Mike's relief.  
  
Diaz shot a look at Mike and then continued. "Well, yes, anyway, the group lost a member, A." Diaz looked through all his parchments. "A Black, Sirius."  
  
McHadden's mouth dropped. "The mass murderer and escapee?"  
  
"Yes," Diaz looked at another parchment. "It seems he may not be a mass murderer after all, and Fudge and the Ministry did not investigate his crime very well."  
  
LaPomeret fumed, "Why does this not surprise me?"  
  
"I always thought that man was an arrogant buffoon," snapped McHadden, "What else Chris?"  
  
"Also according to Scribe, he is, was the Godfather to the Harry Potter." Diaz turned a page, "Dumbledore, Albus, Headmaster of Hogwarts, arrived a few minutes later and captured most of the Death Eaters. He fought Voldemort to a standoff, Voldemort and a" more turning the pages, "Lestrange, Bellatrix Black escaped."  
  
"Bellatrix is a Black as well?" a confused LaPomeret ask.  
  
Before Diaz could say anything McHadden turned to the Secretary, "She is Sirius's cousin."  
  
"Some cousin," Diaz retorted. "She was the one who killed Mr. Black."  
  
LaPomeret huffed, "Jesus, European wizarding families, why are they so, so?"  
  
"Strange, wacky, weird, and annoying?" McHadden said with a smile.  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
"I think it is the hundreds of years of inbreeding, sir." Cohen laughed.  
  
"Need to add anything more Chris?" the Secretary asked.  
  
"One of the Death Eaters that Dumbledore did manage to captured was none other then a Malfoy, Lucius,:" Diaz beamed at Strauss.  
  
"YES!" Hendersen said punching his right fist in the air.  
  
"Finally! We got HIM!" Strauss shouted with total glee.  
  
"What is that all about?" McHadden surprised by the outburst.  
  
Strauss and Hendersen looked at each other and laughed. "You tell them Francesca."  
  
"Where to begin, I wonder, mmmmmm." Strauss said with a faked sigh. "Firstly, he has been trying to run rough shot over Magical Customs for years, so he could import defective goods. Next, his financial takeovers of a few companies here were really shady. Luke and I think he was blackmailing or intimidating some of them to sell. Moreover, we thought he was funneling money to Dark Arts groups here, Asia and in Europe. "  
  
"What can we do?" wondered the Secretary.  
  
Strauss smiled, "I'll order all his U.S. assets frozen, bank accounts, and such. The companies he owns will be trickier, because some are noner and the others are important to the magical economy, I guess I will have them seized and held in trust until the Brits decide if he is guilty or not."  
  
Hendersen added, "Under current treaties, if their Ministry finds him innocent, we will have to give his assets back, but we can drag that out for months maybe a year. His arrest does give us the right to go through all his books and ledgers, maybe we can find some criminal activity.  
  
"How the hell do think he can get off the hook on this?" LaPomeret asked Hendersen  
  
Hendersen remembered, the Secretary had never been an auror, nor was he very familiar with the formalities of the law. "One, bribery, he throws a lot of galleons around the Ministry there. Second, he could claim that Voldemort used the Imperius Curse on him, and he was not responsible for his actions. Even if they used Veritaserum on him, he could claim in his defense that everything was true, but he had no control. At least he will get a taste of Azkaban, which is no Salt Lake Penitentiary, but the Dementors nasty guards.  
  
"Um," Diaz interrupted. "Scribe told me that the Dementors have left Azkaban, and have apparently sided with Voldemort, as well as some of the Giant tribes Central and Eastern Europe."  
  
"That's just fucking great," Henderson whined. "They might as well just let any Death Eaters they arrest go, because without the Dementors, Azkaban is wide open."  
  
"My I get a few words in?" Cohen asked.  
  
The Secretary nodded, "Go ahead."  
  
"Sir, clearly Voldemort represents a clear and present danger to the stability of one of our closest allies. He also, could destabilize Continental Europe as well. A Britain and/or all of Europe taken over and controlled by Voldemort represents a threat to us." Cohen swallowed hard, "I recommend we assist or even intervene to stop this madman."  
  
Mike closed his eyes, he knew the next words would be, so this is how wars start.  
  
"I concur with Secretary Cohen," Diaz said flatly. "Voldemort is a threat to OUR national security, I feel we have no choice but stop Voldemort and his Death Eater followers, by any means necessary."  
  
The Secretary pondered their words, lay back in his chair, and scratched his goatee. His mirror shook on the table. LaPomeret rubbed the right side of the mirror to switch it on.  
  
"Yes Gwen?"  
  
"Sir, The British Ambassador is here."  
  
"Have him wait; we will be done in a few minutes."  
  
"Not a problem Mr. Secretary."  
  
LaPomeret looked back up at his senior staff. "For right now, we will only take action in the nationally, BUT. I want the Department ready to move internationally if the need arises. Mr. Cohen, how many of your people can we move to Britain as soon as possible?"  
  
"Well," it was his turn to shuffle the parchments that lay in front of him. "I can have two companies, about 400 military aurors there this week. Another 400 can be moved two weeks after that. Although sir, if we start pushing the numbers over 400, I think the British will notice very quickly what we are doing."  
  
"Fine, move the first two companies, and keep the others on standby." The Secretary looked at Luke, Mike, and Amanda with new determination. "What do we need to do on the law enforcement side?"  
  
"Well, Magical Customs does really have enough inspectors, Immigration we just need to add a few, but we will really have to pump the FBME numbers. I recommend canceling all retirements and leaves." Hendersen was about to continue when he was cut off by the Secretary  
  
"How many are at the Academy now?"  
  
Amanda took the question. "We just graduated seventeen from the Standard two-year course on June 1st. Eight will graduate from the Advanced one- year course, those are students who had extensive training or experience before joining the Bureau, on 1 July. The next class starts on 1 September, with ten in the Advanced course and 27 in the Standard. Usually, we lose a few, so, about six to eight will actually complete the Advanced course and about twenty will complete the Standard one."  
  
"Is that enough?" asked McHadden.  
  
"Well, for normal times yes, but if this Voldemort thing turns ugly, we could be talking about casualty rates like we had in 1937. The Bureau would be devastated."  
  
"Fine, I want both classes doubled, I don't care how you do it, get it done. How many aurors can we send over to the UK, NOW, to assist them?" LaPomeret demanded.  
  
Amanda looked a little stunned by his outburst, but realized he was now under a lot of stress and he was very pissed. "I think we can send about thirty over immediately. After that I will have to see."  
  
"Good,"  
  
Mike lay back in his chair, thinking, it was now official. Over 3,000 military aurors, 2,000 civilian ones, a treasury of 75 billion galleons, and the resources of the largest magical nation in world were not dedicated to destroying one Lord Voldemort. God help us all.  
  
"Mr. Kelley"  
  
Mike woke up his wondering mind and looked the Secretary of Magic in the eye. "Yes, sir?" he asked.  
  
"You know Dumbledore personally?"  
  
"Yes sir, I worked with him and the Order in 1980, '81" Mike replied with the utmost respect.  
  
"Do you think you could talk to him about this situation of the record with him?"  
  
"I think so sir, I can owl and ask, but I bet it won't be a problem."  
  
LaPomeret looked relieved, "Excellent, I want you to talk him off the record, and I don't want it broadcasted to the Ministry either. Send the report directly to me."  
  
Mike began thinking, knowing Dumbledore it won't be a problem. "Consider it done."  
  
"Any final words?" The Secretary went around looking everyone in the eyes. "Okay, we will reconvene tomorrow at 2 PM." 


	6. Letters

Letters  
  
Mike and Amanda follow Luke out of the Secretary's office, past the huge double doors, and into the marble-floored hallway.  
  
Mike tapped on Amanda's right with is left hand. She turned around wondering why he looked so sullen.  
  
"You looked exhausted."  
  
Mike let out a sad sigh, "Mia died during the raid this morning."  
  
Amanda's face darken, in the auror business people died. Over time, some people grow numb to it, but for her it never did. Losing an auror in her bureau was like losing one of her children. "What happened?" was the first thought that came to her.  
  
"She caught an Avada Kedavra in the neck." His voice started to crack, but he stopped and then continued. "I told Linda to tell Denver, I certain the New York office was notified and they told her mother by now." "I'll write a letter to her mom, when I go to owl Dumbledore."  
  
"Good."  
  
Luke motioned and interrupted them, "I want Dumbledore owled straight away. Amanda, tell Beatrice to have her staff."  
  
Amanda started taking the words right out of his mouth, "To go over the files and look for people to double the class sizes. Mike, next week I want you to owl her about your experiences with the Death Eaters and how they operate, hell even send it to the field offices, that info could help them now as well."  
  
"Would you mind letting Amy come with, when I see Dumbledore. Two heads are better then one and she has always wanted to see where her father went to school," Mike asked Hendersen, knowing while he would hate parting with his assistant, he would relent.  
  
"No problem, I think you two should go over there for few days. Get the lay of the land and shake down Dumbledore and anyone else you knew from back then for information."  
  
"Thanks boss," Mike thought for a second. "I think I'm going to have a group mourning session at the Other Side Tavern tonight."  
  
Amanda turned to Mike, "Want me to stop by?"  
  
Mike waved his hand in front of him, "Nah, this should just be us lowly folk."  
  
"You're right, but don't drink too much, remember meeting tomorrow at 2 PM."  
  
Mike looked confused, "The Secretary would want me at that one?"  
  
"Yes, with your past experience, he will probably pump you for more info, especially, about that Order group you told us about. Hell, I never really read much of your report about it either."  
  
"I'll be there," Mike shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Alright team, lets get the ball rolling," Luke clapped his hands and turned to Amanda, "You talk to Beatrice, then get to my office." Hendersen turned to Mike, "You get to the Comm Center and write Mia's mom and Dumbledore. Afterwards get your butt to my office as well"  
  
With that, Mike turned, and proceeded down the hallway to the elevator. The Communications Center was on the third floor, right next to the Department's Operations Center. The Comm Center provided the Department a secure place for its mirror, floo, owl, and electronic communications needs. As the car doors opened, Mike turned left and briskly proceeded down the hall. Passing many closed office doors, and the open portals of the Operations Center.  
  
The Ops Center doors are kept open to allow easy access, well easier access. Each person entering had to request access from the three guard aurors at the first entrance and two more at the second one. The entrances had a distortion charm on them, so no one could see what was happening inside until they entered the Center.  
  
Mike arrived at the first door to the Comm Center, and showed his face and ID to the spy eye. He heard buzz and pulled the door open, and passed the guard seated behind a shielded desk. He walked down a few steps and came to the second door. (Yes, the Department is very paranoid about security.) He retrieved his wand and casted "Entrada Code three, seven, Alpha, Romeo two, niner." The heavy safe like door swung open towards him, he stepped in, and the door snapped shut with a loud metallic clang. Mike walked up a few steps and turned right, to see a young woman, sitting in front of a desk, labeled 'Duty Officer: Laura Kim'.  
  
She glared up from a parchment she was reading, and put on a happy face. "May I help you?" she asked.  
  
Mike fumbled and pulled out his ID again and showed it to the Duty Officer, "Associate Director Kelley, I need a secure room to send some messages."  
  
"Noner or Magical?"  
  
"Oh, um, Mike thought for a quick second, "Magical, owl and mirror, ma'am."  
  
She stood up; Mike tucked his ID card away in back pocket. She reached over to some shelve and turned her he to him, "What level sir?"  
  
Mike's face want blank, "Um, level?  
  
"Security level sir, Confidential, Secret, or Top Secret?" "Oh," Mike felt relieved, "Top Secret should do. Thank you Laura."  
  
Laura smiled at him and pulled from a shelf a white placard with and bright orange border and 'TOP SECRET' in the same bright orange color. "Please follow me, and you're welcome Director Kelley."  
  
Mike smiled, Directory Kelley, it was nice to feel rank again, after being a peon in the Secretary's office. He followed her to a hallway behind and left of her desk. She reached the third door, on the right, placed the Top Secret placard in the door's slot, and opened it.  
  
"Here you are sir, if you have any questions or problems, please don't hesitate to ask."  
  
"Thank you, ma'am," Mike smiled again, walked in turned and closed the door. He immediately heard the hiss of the silencing and locking charms being automatically cast, to give him privacy. As he looked over the room, he remembered being in this exact one about a week ago. It featured a talking only floo network fireplace, an intense burning fireplace to destroy any documents that one needed too, a large writing desk with a medium sized communications mirror on the left, on the right were several quills, inkwells, and trays of different types of parchment, and in the center a perch for an owl to stand on. On the wall behind the desk, there was a latch door to the owl house.  
  
Mike sat down with a huff, what to do first, he thought. He looked at his watched, and hoped someone was there at this early hour. While rubbing the mirror's right side he called, "Other Side Tavern." A woman in her 40s with black hair, light brown eyes, and tired face appeared.  
  
"Other Side Tavern, we're not open yet," the woman told Mike with a faint smile.  
  
"Sam, it's me, Mike, Mike Kelley, rough night? Good morning by the way."  
  
"Oh, hi Mike, isn't it always a rough night? So, how is my wayward auror doing?" she mused.  
  
"Not the best, Mia died, a nightmare from the past is back, and I need a vacation."  
  
"Oh, Mike, what happened? I am sorry dear. Anything I can do? You know I love all of you."  
  
"Thanks Sam, you are our favorite barkeep. I'll tell you about Mia later. Anyway, I want to reserve a room for about twelve, tonight, say 8 PM for dinner, private conversation, and mourning. Not necessarily in that order."  
  
"Anything you want dear."  
  
"Six bottles of fire whiskey," Mike told her flatly.  
  
"Jersey Devil's finest will be waiting for ya'll"  
  
"Thanks Sam, see you then." Mike rubbed the mirror again and the barkeep's image faded, until he only saw his own drawn face again. "Next on the list," Mike mumbled to himself. He pulled out a long blank piece of parchment and took and green quill, dipped it in ink and began to write.  
  
'Dear Mrs. Hernandez,  
  
I know the news of your daughter's death has..'  
  
Mike swallowed this was his eleventh letter. It never got easier as time went one. A tear dropped on the parchment. He blotted some of it with his shirtsleeve it did not work. He may be special, but he was not a machine. He did have feelings, well at least some of the time he did. After reading over the letter several times, his sighed and folded it up, took an envelop from a tray, and addressed it.  
  
Putting that aside, he rubbed the mirror again, "Linda Middleton." Linda's face looked exhausted, "Linda, its Mike, what's your sitrep?"  
  
Linda, huffed, Mike chuckled. "What's your problem?" she demanded.  
  
"You sound like me."  
  
"Thanks, buster."  
  
"Don't mention it."  
  
"Back to serious business, please?"  
  
Mike straightened up, "Go ahead."  
  
"The Death Eater, his name's Simon Flint, was trying to recruit the Scorn into Voldemort's camp. From what we can piece together, he has been visiting a few different Dark Arts groups throughout the Hemisphere."  
  
"Interesting."  
  
"I know, and he has, well, had access to a large expense account. I guess being evil pays pretty well."  
  
Mike's mind saw pieces fitting together, like a jigsaw puzzle, "That so fits, I have some fun news for all of you tonight. I reserved a room at the Other Side Tavern for 8 PM. I want the team there, you can bring your significant others if you want." Mike, looked at the envelop for Mrs. Teresa Hernandez, "Did the office there get a hold of New York to let Mia's mother know?"  
  
Linda face saddened, "Yes, New York took care of it. I think tomorrow they will go over the funeral arrangements, and sometime this week, her will."  
  
"Thanks Linda, sorry I had to abandon you earlier, but the meeting was important. I'll tell you all about it at eight."  
  
"Okay, anything else Mike?"  
  
"Nope, see you later, Mike out."  
  
"Linda, out."  
  
Mike rubbed the mirror and Linda's face faded away. "Now on to Dumbledore," he grunted. Mike smiled inwardly and he laughed when this popped into his head, 'I guess this will be a blast from the past for him.' He reached over pulled out a roll of parchment, and an Orange quill. Orange quills were designed to disintegrate after one use, so whatever they wrote could not be recalled with a spell. Mike went about write his message to the old Headmaster.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Date/Time: 15JUNE1996 0917 Local  
  
TOP SECRET  
  
Priority: Flash  
  
From: Associate Director Mike Kelley, Federal Bureau of Magical Enforcement  
  
To: Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Subject: Return of Mr. Thomas Riddle AKA Lord Voldemort,  
  
The Department of Magic has just learned of Voldemort's return. The Secretary is extremely upset at Minister Fudge, about not telling him the truth and ignoring this "problem." While this is a big imposition, I ask this favor of you. Secretary has requested, because of our prior working 'relationship', that I ask you to brief me about Voldemort's return. He would like to keep this 'off the record', meaning in particular, that you not inform the Ministry. I would also like to have Amy Fosterman, fellow auror and my fiancée, present during our discussion.  
  
In accordance with the Secretary's wishes, please choose a location that we may have privacy, security and place where we may Apparate, without being noticed.  
  
Thank you again  
  
PS: Please feed and give Milo some water, before his return flight.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Mike looked at his handy work, making sure not to let go of the orange quill. He snickered at all the official formality he used, 'All those years of official memos, reports, and messages' he thought. He dawned on him that he doubted Dumbledore would know Milo was a 'secure' owl. He could not find a small piece of parchment, so he took a noner, white sheet of paper and ripped a small sliver using the edge of the desk.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Professor Dumbledore  
  
This is Milo, a secure owl. Just place an unrolled parchment, inkwell, and quill, on your desk. Milo will direct the quill to write out the message. To reply, simply write your message out and let Milo read it. You may write anything you desire, the message cannot be compromised by any means.  
  
Mike Kelley  
  
*************************************************************************** Finished, Mike pushed his chair back and stood up. He laid the orange quill down on the desk. "This quill will self-destruct in five seconds," he laughed. The charmed quill vaporized into a puff of smoke. No one would be able to tell what he had just written. He turned left and shuffled to the Owl House latch door, unlocked and opened it.  
  
"Come here Milo, come here boy." A large black owl with copper eyes swooped into the room and landed on the desk perch with precision. Mike walked back to the desk and rubbed the neck of his owl. "Good boy Milo," he said lovingly. He reached over picked up the small note and grabbed some twine from the bottom desk tray. "Give me a talon," the owl hooted and obliged him by lifting and sticking out his right talon. Mike tied the note to him, "I have a big job for you, here you go." He turned his message to Dumbledore around to face Milo. When the owl, he looked up at his master and hooted. "Take this to Albus Dumbledore, no one else." Milo hooted loudly. "I know it is far Milo, Dumbledore will feed you, promise. Good luck."  
  
The black owl took off and sailed through the open latch door. Mike walked over and closed it, making sure the lock caught. He opened the room's door, took the Top Secret placard out of the slot, and proceeded to the Duty Officer's desk. "Here you go Laura, and thank you."  
  
"You're welcome Director Kelley, have a good day," she replied with a professional smile.  
  
Mike nodded to her, walked down the steps, and began the journey to the Assist. Sec. Hendersen's office. 


	7. Remembering

My Note: 

I am making this one longer then usual.  Let me know how you like it

**  
Remembering  
  
**

Mike reached Hendersen's office and saw the door was open, and walked in.  Luke's office also had a reception/assistants' like the Secretary LaPomeret's, although smaller and much less imposing.  Strolling in, he feels a hand to his shoulder, foot to his leg and the back hitting the floor.    
  


"Hello love, kinda slow in your old age," Amy said with a smile.  She kissed him and pulled back.  Amy, decided to take a breather from field duty and became a special assistant to Sect. Hendersen, but she still had the reflexes of field work.

  
"I thought I told you, no kinky, rough stuff in the office, makes too much noise," Mike giggled.  He heard an "Oh God" from somewhere behind Amy.  "So, when did you get here?"

  
"Come on big boy," Amy started to stand up and extended her hand to help him up as well.  "I drove over about forty minutes ago.  I heard about Mia, sorry," she said with a frown.

  
Luke cleared his throat loudly to interrupt.  "Sorry to break up this reunion, but I need to talk to your kinky sex partner Amy."  Amy blushed, Mike made a smug face, Luke continued, "Did you send out the letters to Dumbledore and Mrs. Hernandez?"

  
"I sent Dumbledore's, I have Mrs. Hernandez's letter right here," Mike held the envelop up.  "I though, someone at the New York Office should hand deliver it."

  
Amanda held out her hand, "Good idea, I'll have sent up with this evening's interoffice mail." 

  
Mike handed her the letter, "Thanks."

"LaPomeret talked to the British Ambassador, more liked screamed at the top of his lungs at him.  Poor guy, he had only been on the job for 3 weeks," Luke said shaking his head slowly.  "Anyway, the British promised to launch a full investigation, which means they will try to sweep everything under the rug, and hope no ones notices.  Which they will, this kind of thing could bring down their government."

  
"Maybe that would be a good idea, serves Fudge right," Amy growled.

  
Amanda added her two cents, "That would be bad at the moment.  It would leave a power vacuum for Voldemoret and his supports to take over the Ministry."

  
"They could have the Ministry right now!" Amy exclaimed.

  
"Doubtful, the UK Ministry is no that weak, yet," Luke said.  "If it comes to that, I think we will start some very direct action."  Luke looked at Mike and started on a new train of thought, "The Death Eater with the Red Scorn has not leaked yet, but LaPomeret decided to add it in during his press conference this afternoon."

  
Mike's jaw dropped, "Why the hell would he do that?"

  
"Because my dear boy, it is better to say it like it is, then have it leak," Luke said matter-or-factly.  "You know it would be bound to leak, and the press would blast him." 

  
Mike decided to pop the good news to Amy.  He looked at Hendersen, "Did you tell Amy the good news?"

  
"That Voldemort is back or that I have s splitting headache?"  Luke said sarcastically.

  
"Noooooooooo, I was thinking about her going with me to England, when I go shake down Dumbledore."  Mike beamed to Amy, "See, I told you we would have a vacation soon." 

  
Amy jumped up and down clapping sarcastically, "Oh, you lug, you know how to sweep a girl off her feet." 

  
"Hopefully, Dumbledore will respond in the affirmative," Mike wondered aloud.

  
Amanda looked at everyone; she saw the exhaustion and suggested, "Why don't we call it a morning?  Mike, what do you have planned for your team tonight?"

  
"I reserved a room for the team and their significant others, at the Other Side at 8 PM tonight.  A little dinner and drinking time, then tell them all of the good news from today.  Tomorrow after the meeting with the Secretary, I was planning to organize a meeting with all my Special Investigation Groups."

  
"Plan that for later this week, I want hold a top level Law Enforcement meeting on Monday," Luke told all of them.  "I want us to meet back here at 7 PM.  All of you get some rest."

  
"My pleasure," Mike answered back.  "Mind if I catch a ride with you, love?"

  
Amy faked annoyance, "Well, since we live together, I guess so, come on."

  
"Let me get changed first, is it warm out?"  Mike asked Amy.

  
"Well, it is June and we are in DC, that's a YES!"

  
"Okay, sorry, be right back."  Mike walked over to his personal office.  He walked through his assistant's office to his.  His office was only medium sized, but still had room enough for his desk on one side and a conference table, couch and chairs on the other.  Halfway up the walls was wood paneling, instead of paintings, Mike had a few large banners on the walls.  One from his high school National Quidditch Championship team, the second of the New York Hawks, his favorite professional Quidditch team, another was a banner signed by all his students at the FBME Academy, and last was a standard FBME banner.  

  
Mike closed the office door, and walked over closet.  He took out his Gold's Gym bag, and walked over to his desk.  He pulled out a grey Buffalo Bills t-shirt and black Nike gym shorts, and began to take off his raid grab.  His body ached all over, but it felt really good when he took off his boots, dragon skin can only feel so good.  'I need food and sleep' he thought.  He dropped the boots in the closet, took out his New Balances.  "Time for home," he told himself.  He opened the door and jumped Amy was right in the doorway.  "We need to stop meeting like this!"

  
"I know love, time to go."

  
Mike and his fiancée walked to the elevator and waited for it to arrive.

  
Amy decided to make small talk while they headed to the building's underground garage.  "My father finished the deal to buyout Scapa Flow Broom Crafters."

  
Amy's father, Joseph Fosterman, was one of Wizarding America's most powerful, richest, and well most ruthless moguls.  He had controlled or owned a number of noner and magical companies throughout the world, and was quite the real estate developer as well.  He gave Amy anything she wanted, but she took it all in stride.  Why she decided to become an auror, Mike was still trying to figure that one out. 

  
Mike raised his eyebrows, "Really, so his quest for global domination continues?"

  
"Ha Ha, you know as well as I, it was either him or Volenisky.  Scapa Flow is  too small to compete nowadays," Amy countered.  The doors to the elevator opened.

  
"Poor Brits, we buy up everything there."

  
Amy smiled, "Hey, they invest a lot here."

  
"I know, but one investor will be missed."

  
"What? Who?"

  
Mike looked surprised, "Didn't Hendersen tell you, Dumbledore caught Lucius Malfoy, at the Ministry, he's a Death Eater."

  
Amy's mouth dropped open, "Wow, you know he was on the Hogwart's Board of Governors, and got kicked out."  The doors opened into the underground garage, Amy walked out, Mike following here to wherever she parked her car.  "They were thinking of taking him back, I doubt that will happen now.  Maybe they will finally accept my father's application."  Joseph's father and mother, both noners, immigrated to America during World War II.  Even after they found out their son was a wizard, they insisted that he be educated at a proper British school, Hogwarts. 

  
Mike was awestruck, "Your father applied to be on Board?"

  
"Yes, after Malfoy was kicked out in 1993, dad applied for his seat.  The board has two members from each house, since he and Malfoy are both Slytherins he asked to join.  They denied him and the seat has been open ever since." 

  
"Why did he want to join?"

  
Amy gazed for a minute and thought about the answer.  "He told me he wanted to give something back.  Mom and I did not believe him, but convinced us.  He drew up some plans to expand the school for advanced studies, offer students in need free supplies, and of course, expand the Quidditch facilities."

  
Mike laughed hard, "Well, that is the most important thing!"

  
Mike and Amy reached her car, a dark blue Porsche 911.  Amy loves sports cars, and her father was all to accommodating in providing them.  She had wanted a Lamborghini, but Mike told her no way, this was DC, not Miami, or LA.  A car like that was just stupid to have here in DC traffic.

  
"It's open," she told him.  "You want AC or windows?"

  
Mike threw his gym bag behind the passenger seat, dropped his body in, and closed his door.  "Windows, I need some fresh city air, cough, cough."

  
Amy smiled, got in, closed driver's side door, started, and revved the engine, and they shot out like a bat out of hell.  She loved driving fast.  The air was warm and humid, the sun shined through a cloudless sky, it was another typical DC summer day.  Mike noticed the love of his life's long brown hair blowing around, and then he noticed the speedometer.

  
"Hey, slow down lead foot.  I am not that much in a rush."

  
"Sorry sweetie."

  
Mike looked out his window and got lost in his thoughts of the past.  

_  
Flashback_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
The Headmaster's office at the North American Magic Academy:

  
A roaring fireplace provided the only light for the office.  It was dark outside, but one could see the snow following through the office's bay window, on this cold February 1980 night.  Two Headmasters sat opposite each other, close to the fire, a young boy sat further away, between them, listening attentively.

  
"Albus, the boy can help you so much, his gifts are amazing, you saw them for yourself.  I know you need the help, and he wants to go."

  
"Lawrence, I know you mean well, but he is still a boy.  I do not want to endanger him, and he still has many years of training before he could do battle with the likes of the Death Eaters."

  
"You know the reputation of this school, as well as anyone else, Albus.  He has the training; his teachers have been working with him for five years now."

  
Before the Headmaster Lawrence Weinstein could continue, the boy interrupted.  "Please, Headmaster Dumbledore, I know I am ready.  I have been ready all my life.  I was made to do this.  At least let me, be backup, help when you question people or something.  Please!"

  
"See Albus, look at him, to deny him this would be denying him his life's mission.  I know he is young, probably too young, but these are extraordinary times Albus.  You need to take extraordinary measures.  If, for one moment, you think it is too much for him, you may send him right back to me."

  
Dumbledore sighed, "It is against my better judgment, but we do need the help.  As long as the Department refuses to believe Voldemort is a danger to America, I know I must seek out help elsewhere.  Alright, Lawrence, I accept your offer.  Mr. Kelley is it?"

  
The boy beamed and jumped up, "Yes, sir, Mike Kelley, Headmaster, Thank you, Thank you."

  
Dumbledore looked at him, "You may not be so thankful of me later Mr. Kelley."

  
The boy sat down and seemed to start pondering what the Headmaster had just said.

  
Dumbledore continued, "I will have two of my best former students look after him; they have been assisting me in the fight against Voldemort almost two years now, James and Lily Potter."

  
Headmaster Weinstein thought for a moment, "Potter as in Thomas Potter?"

  
"Yes, James is his son.  James and Lily met at Hogwarts, both were in the same year, house, and they were head girl and boy together.  They married soon after graduation."

  
"I see, well then, Mike, go pack your things, and bring them back here.  Headmaster Dumbledore and I need to finish some final details and you will be off to England."

_  
End Flashback_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
"Mike, were almost there love," Amy, told him while rubbing his neck.

  
Mike shook his head, "Great, I am starving."

  
Amy turned off Connecticut Avenue, onto a side street.  They passed a few townhouses, and came upon an older, larger, brick, three-story townhouse, one with a garage and slightly dipping hill for a front lawn.  The house was Mike's pride and joy.  He purchased it with the money from his settlement with the Department of Magic fourteen years ago.  Amy adored it, but she insisted on redecorating some of the rooms.  Since she had incredibly good taste, meaning similar to his, he told her go for it.  The house was their home now.

  
Amy parked the car in the driveway and pressed the garage door opener button on the sun visor. As they entered the garage, Amy asked him, "What do you want to eat?"

  
"How about an omelet and some pork roll?"

  
Amy entered the house first.  Mike pressed the garage door button to close it, and soon followed.  They both arrived in the kitchen.  Amy walked over to the split refrigerator, and turned to Mike, he was going through the letters left on the kitchen island.

  
"What kind of cheese do you want?"

  
Mike thought for a second and looked up at her, "Swiss and cheddar, please.  You know, we really should get some house elves."

  
"We have been through this, we perfectly able to the house work ourselves.  We can always get a maid service later, and we have too many noner friends," Amy huffed.

  
"Sorry, sweetie," he kissed her on the cheek.  "I am going upstairs to take a quick shower, call me when you're done."

  
Amy kissed her beloved, and spanked him on his rear end, "Okay, now take a shower stinky."

  
"Kinky girl," Mike turned and walked out the kitchen.  

  
He bounded up the stairs two at a time.  When he reached the second floor, turned and walked into the master bedroom.  The bedroom was very bright, the sun shining through the windows.  Mike collapsed on the bed for a moment and then sat up.  "I love my job, I love my job," he muttered to himself.  He smelled is underarms, 'damn I am stinky' he thought.  Walking into the bathroom, he noticed the stubble on his face, 'I'll shave for the meeting tomorrow', turned on the bathroom lights and heat fan.  He took off his shorts and t-shirt, opened the ornately frosted glass door to the shower and turned the hot then cold water on.  Before stepping in, he used his hand to check the water temperature, from the three showerheads.  

  
Finishing drying himself, he pulled out a clean t-shirt and shorts from the dresser.  

  
"Soup's on," Amy yelled from downstairs.

  
Mike raced down the stairs yelling, "FOOD!"

  
"Where do you want to eat?" Amy asked while holding out his plate filled with eggs cheese and pork roll. 

  
"Here," pointing towards the kitchen island, he pulled up a four legged, green stool.  Amy placed the plate in front of him.  Mike started eating quickly.

  
Amy looked, put her hands on her hips and was frowned, "Slow down, it's not going anywhere."

  
"Sorry mom."

  
She smiled, walked over, and hugged him from behind.  "I didn't mean to nag."

  
"I know, I was being a smart ass."

  
"You are so good at it."

  
"Thanks beautiful, love you."

  
"Love you too," she kissed him on the right cheek.

  
"After this, I am going to get some sleep.  Unless something urgent comes, just wake me up around 6 PM, so I can get ready for tonight.  Okay," mike mumbled with his mouth full of piggy.

  
"No problemo, and don't talk with your mouth full."  She slapped him lightly on the head.

  
"Ugh, oh, and keep a look out for Milo."

  
Mike finished eating, climbed the stairs, and collapsed on the bed again.  He drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

_  
Meanwhile, across the Pond_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Harry was just playing with his dinner.  He was too busy thinking about Sirius's death and all the events the other night at the Dept. for Mysteries.  Glancing over to the head table, he saw newly reinstated Headmaster Dumbledore talking to Professors Snape and Flitwick.  As he turned back to his dinner, out of the left corner of his eye, he saw a large black owl appear.  Harry watched as it flew right to Dumbledore and landed with precision in front of him.  The owl stuck out his right talon with a note attached to it. Dumbledore retrieved the note, read it, and gave a brief surprised look and gesture.  He leaned over and told Snape and Flitwick something, held out his arm, the owl hopped on it and the Headmaster walked over to the side door and exited the Great Hall.  'I wonder who's owl that is,' he thought for a second.

  
A few minutes later, Dumbledore reappeared back in the Great Hall.  Harry saw he had the black owl on his arm.  The old professor moved his arm up to give the owl a boost.  It soared into the air turning to leave the hall, and it just vanished.  Harry blinked, but the owl was gone.  'Never saw that before.  Have to tell Ron and 'Mione about it later.'

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
"Honey, honey, its 6 o'clock, time to get up and get ready."

  
Mike groaned, "6 o'clock already?"  He began stirring, and turned over onto his back and sat up.  

  
"Yup, and Milo is back with a message from Dumbledore," she handed him a sheet of noner white paper. 

  
 "Stylen," Mike said has he got out of bed.  "You read this?"

  
"Yup, it will be wonderful to finally see Hogwarts," Amy said excitedly.  "You think we could get the dollar tour?"

  
"In this case, I think it would be the galleon tour, and I don't see why not."  Mike dropped the paper on the bed and went to his walk-in closet to select his clothes for tonight.  "I haven't been there since summer of '81.  I hardly remember the place.  How should we travel tonight?"

  
"Are we drinking?"

  
"Silly question, I asked Sam to have the Fire Whiskey out for us."

  
Amy rubbed her chin and considered the different modes of travel.  "I think floo would be best."

  
"Alright, I am going to take a shower, and get dressed.  We should floo over to the Department around 6:50."

  
"Why are you taking another shower?"  Amy tilted her head and gave that same frown again.

  
"The hair love, it got messed up while I was sleeping," Mike told her with a grin.  "See you soon."  He walked into their bathroom and closed the door.

_  
Later that evening in Hendersen's Office_

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
"Awesome," Luke said.  "Dumbledore can fill in a lot of holes we have.  Diaz thinks Scribe is not telling us everything he knows."

  
"Well, that's typical," Amanda, sighed.  "I hope Dumbledore won't hold back on us."

  
"He won't and he knows he can't," Mike said looking at Amanda.

  
Hendersen looked unsure, "You can get into his mind?"

  
"I can," Mike, told him.

  
"Without him knowing?"

  
"What does it matter?" Mike wondered.

  
"I prefer not to upset our allies, before they become allies," Luke said, as he started walking back to his desk.

  
"I have done it before, I doubt it will be a problem," Mike smiled.

  
Luke looked satisfied now.  "Good, oh tomorrow's meeting with the Secretary is over at his house, same time, 2 PM.  Do not be late!  Amy, make sure he doesn't drink too much tonight."

  
Amy laughed, "Consider it done, sir."

  
"It's almost eight; may I go now, Dad?" Mike hissed.

  
"Fine, go, just remember 2 PM."

  
Mike swiftly left Luke's office, Amy walked quickly to keep up.  

  
When Amy caught up beside him, Mike ranted, "The nerve, I am not some fresh out of the academy space cadet."

  
Amy saw the anger, and started rubbing his shoulder.  "Sweetie, he has been under a lot of pressure, and you have been known to get tipsy."

  
"I DO NOT GET TIPSY, I GET BLASTED," he yelled.  "BUT, I know when to stop when there is work to be done.  You know as well as I almost everyone in the Bureau drinks some hooch.  Hell, at North American we practiced drinking and mourning, but we knew when to stop."  Amy started laughing uncontrollably at that last one.  Mike stared at her as if she had some horrid disease, "What's so funny?"

  
"What you guys did at that funny school of yours.  Practiced mourning?  Were all of you on crack or something?"

  
"Um, NO!  You know how it is there."

  
"Yes, I know love, but sometimes, it is too funny."  Amy stopped, hugged and kissed her fiancée.  "Love you."

  
"Love you too," Mike said sweetly.  "Now let's go get hammered."


	8. Mourning, Jersey Devil Fire Whiskey and ...

Mourning, Jersey Devil Fire Whiskey and Planning for the Valley of Death  
  
A/N: Sorry to keep this short, but I thought it would be a good stopping point. Damn my father and his sailboat habit! ____________________________________________  
  
Mike and Amy dropped out the Other Side Tavern's floo. The Tavern was one of the few all-magical, meet and greet, establishments in the Washington, DC area. A combination of bar, dance club, lounge and restaurant, it was huge and of course, hidden away from most noners. A summer's Saturday night, brought out a large crowd of wizards, witches, and even a few noners invited by their magical friends. Mike grabbed Amy's hand and half walked, half bulldozed through everyone to make it to the madtraé's stand.  
  
"Mike Kelley, Sam reserved a room for me at 8 PM," he said half out of breath from going through the crowd.  
  
"One second sir," a young witch told him. She was extremely busy answering questions to everyone around her.  
  
"Okay," Mike relented. He was not a rush, and did not want to push her for no reason. He looked back at his fiancée, "She's busy."  
  
"Sir, what reservation?"  
  
"Mike Kelley, I talked to Sam this morning, reserving a room for eight tonight."  
  
The receptionist paused a moment to read, then the look of realization who she was talking with appeared on her face. "I'm so sorry Mr. Kelley. Teresa, would you please show Mr. Kelley to the New Orleans School of Witches and Wizards Room." The Other Side Tavern had a number of private party rooms; all named after the magical schools in the U.S.  
  
Mike waved and smiled to the receptionist, "Not a problem madam, thanks." He waved and bowed to Amy, "Ladies first."  
  
Mike knew the way to the room, but dutifully followed Teresa. They snaked through the crowded bar, one of the dining areas, and finally to a narrow flight of stairs going down. They turned right and Teresa opened a smoked glass door.  
  
"Here we are, the Naw'leans Room," said with a thick Cajun accent. Have a good evening.  
  
Amy paused, "Thank you so much."  
  
"Thanks," Mike told her.  
  
The New Orleans Room had pictures of its namesake along with a framed parchment describing the history of its founding. Marcel, Jim, and Linda were already in the room and drinking beer and eating some buffalo wings.  
  
"Hey, guys," Marcel, mumbled with is mouth full of chicken. Amy sighed, "Do all you men talk with your mouths full?"  
  
Marcel and Mike looked at each other, smiled and said in unison, "Yes!"  
  
"We'll never win Amy," Linda groaned.  
  
Amy looked at Mike, whose eyes were glaring at the wings. "Fine, eat some already."  
  
Mike, did not even respond, he grabbed a miniature drumstick and started devouring it. The door opened again, Mike look over to see Tom and his wife, Melissa enter, "Hey Tom, Melissa, welcome to the nagging zone." Mike looked over to Amy, she growled.  
  
"I see tonight has gotten off on the right foot." Tom smirked. "So, what's to drink?"  
  
"I asked for multiple bottles of firewhiskey. I'll go see what's taking them." Mike ducted out of the room, before anyone could get a word in. He tapped the closest waitress on her right shoulder, "Hey, I order a bunch of bottles of firewhiskey for the New Orleans Room."  
  
When she turned around, Mike gasped. "No problem, sir," she said at once. Then she notice his jaw was wide open and he was gawking. "Are you alright?"  
  
Mike could not believe his eyes; she looked just like Mia for a second. "Sorry, you look like someone I know. Well, did know, oh never mind, sorry. Thanks about the firewhiskey." When he returned, the remainder members of his team, minus Mia, and their significant others had arrived.  
  
"Hey, it's the Boss!" Jim exclaimed.  
  
Mike smirked, "Hey guys, I gots the firewhiskey coming, how about we order some food?"  
  
"Yeah I'm starved," Marcel said rubbing his stomach.  
  
"Me too," Heather, Jim's wife, agreeing with Marcel.  
  
"Me three," Tom chimed in.  
  
The waitress Mike had asked for the firewhiskey, came in with 6 bottles of Jersey Devil's Fire Whiskey, Wizarding America's best and glasses. She took their food orders and left. The drinking and mourning began.  
  
"To Mia," for the sixth time they all said in unison, and all drank another glass of firewhiskey before slamming down their glasses upside down on the table to "prove" they finished them.  
  
Mike starting feeling a little buzzed, he realized he better say a few important things before the party really got going. "Before we eat and really get this party started, I have a few important announcements. Mike ignored the groans and continued, "All of you did a damn good job earlier, and you did me proud. I know losing Mia sucks, but after tonight, I need you all back on top of your game. As you, all may or may not know; an old friend of mine is back, and I certain we are going to be having some fun times soon because of him." Some acknowledged him with nods, while others just looked glazed over, either from the firewhiskey or not knowing, Mike wasn't sure. "Tom Riddle, aka Lord Voldermont has reared his ugly head again. I guess you all heard the news, if not; here is again, plus some more details. Riddle, I refuse to call that scumbag a "Lord anything" reclaimed his body last year. The UK Ministry ignored it, until he attacked their HQ the other night. Albus Dumbledore," Marcel started to ask a question, Mike cut him right off. "Yes Marcel, that Dumbledore, did manage to capture a few of Riddle's cronies, but he and some bitch witch got away."  
  
"So, you think he will really push worldwide this time?" Tom asked.  
  
"He wanted to go worldwide last time. Fortunately, that did not come to be. He is definitely on the Reach Out and Takeover the World plan," Mike said trying not to slur his words.  
  
Amy decided to help her inebriated fiancée, "Look, with a Death Eater already here recruiting, he's must have global ambitions."  
  
Mike felt a little better and started recounting the past. "Last time we sat out. The Department thought the rat bastard, was no big deal. Now, it will be different, I really think we are going to have our hands full."  
  
Linda got right to the point "So, boss what's the plan?"  
  
Mike smiled, Linda knew work was coming their way. "Amy and I are hopping the pond to England, later this week to feel out Dumbledore and scope out the situation there."  
  
Jim asked, "How long will you over there?"  
  
"Just for a few days, it is off the record," Amy looked around telling everyone. "That means DO NOT go blabbing to your friends, Chris."  
  
Chris mocked innocence, "Who me?"  
  
"I won't even go there," Amy retorted.  
  
"Here's the game plan for the tomorrow." Mike heard more groans. "Sorry, if I have to work tomorrow, all of you do as well. Misery loves company. Regardless, we need to get a jump on the rest of the bureau and the department for that matter. I promise I will give yo'll a long weekend next week. Linda, you handle the personnel side of things. I hate to do this to us, but I don't want to break up any of the other groups, so I want you to look for someone new, outside the groups to take Mia's place. Owl the other Group leaders and tell them to freeze all personnel moves for the time being. If they need replacements, I want to get right on it."  
  
"Marcel, I want the hideouts and safe house lists updated. All the groups need to have places to go if the going gets hot. Make sure they are stocked with food, clothes, the usual. Also, do some recon in the UK. Just in case, we need to go over there and help out."  
  
Mike looked over to Tom, who was holding his wife. "Tom, as usual, you are intell. I want you to start squeezing all of our snitches. Review the Bureau wide informant list too. I do not want to be surprised again by the Death Eaters. If a fly farts, we should know about it. Get with Diaz and friends and squeeze them for any info as well. Try to talk directly with the case officers. You know how those analysts are, morons, the lot of them." Everyone giggled a little with that last remark.  
  
"Jim, go through our records, and anybody else's for that matter. I want to know how they operated in the past. I remember some details, but it has been fifteen years, and I was not told everything. Get with Diaz's crew again, and see if they have, or if they can liberate any of the Ministry files." Jim nodded in agreement.  
  
Chris put on her best pouty face, "What about me? I guess I do not rate anymore."  
  
"Oh, you rate, doll," Mike giggled again.  
  
"Ha, Ha, very funny," Chris snapped back.  
  
"Thanks, seriously though," Mike straightened his face. "I want you to go over all supplies and equipment we will need. Get with Marcel, and make sure we are stockpiled. Don't even wait to see if we have enough charmed bullets. I want you to order as many as possible tomorrow morning. Get over to Mathis Wands, and tell them we may need them on call again. I don't want anyone out of action for lack of a wand, or backup wand for that matter."  
  
"Consider it done boss man," Amy acknowledging him.  
  
Mike sighed, "Listen, I am sorry to get all hyper about this, but this maniac and his band of merry wizards and witches, was my first time confronting evil, pure, unadulterated, evil. I also, thought, he was gone, and in some way helped rid the world of him. Now, he's back, and this time I want to do it right. I'm older, wiser, stronger and I got the biggest, baddest, and best aurors in the world to help me!"  
  
Everyone started cheering, screaming, and howling. Tom started and everyone soon followed him in screaming the group's motto, "As we walk through the Valley of Death, we shall fear no evil, because we are the Baddest Mother fuckers in the Valley!"  
  
Then on cue, a few of the wait staff came in with their food and more drinks.  
  
"HEY! HEY!," one of them screamed at the top of his lungs. "Let us serve you dinner before you get totally out of control.  
  
They all laughed uncontrollably. Mike smiled; his team would get past Mia's death and move on to the business at hand without too much worry. He needed them to focus now, if they did not, a lot more of them would be dead in a very short time.  
  
It was almost 4 AM when Linda, being the responsible one, ordered everyone home. "That includes you too Mikey."  
  
"Yes ma'am!" Mike chuckled.  
  
"She's right honey, remember, the meeting we have," Amy checked her watch, "In about ten hours."  
  
"Okay, EVERYONE, one last thing, send your bullet points to Linda by 5 PM. Monday, we will go over everything at 10 AM. Linda, I'll get with you," Mike checked his watch, "Later today." He turned to Amy, "Come on love, we can hold each other up as we stumble to the floo." 


	9. The Big Six

The Big Six ____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
Amy huffed she tried waking up her fiancée for the third time. "Sweetie, get up, meeting remember? Hello," she knocked on his forehead, "Anyone in there?"  
  
Mike stirred, and rolled over to his left side, "No, go away."  
  
She decided it was time for drastic action, "I warned you!" She whipped out her wand and charmed the bed, it flipped to the side, and Mike rolled out.  
  
"HEY! No fair!" Mike screamed. Using his arms, he sat himself up from the floor.  
  
"Here drink this," she gave him a small glass bottle, "It is a pep up potion, and go get ready for the meeting," Amy fumed.  
  
Mike gave her a groan and a disgusted face; he took the potion and jugged it down. "Ick, what is in this poison?"  
  
"You don't want to know, but it works none the less. I'm going to read the papers, you get ready for the meeting. Luke said it was casual dress so wear khakis and a polo, but be prepared to answer a lot of questions."  
  
After only a few minutes and felt 100% better. He stumbled up and dragged himself to his closet and walked in. "Khakis and a polo, fine," he muttered to himself. Slowly, he moved his aching body around and easily took a green polo shirt off its hanger, the khakis trousers did not give up their hanger so easily. "God damn it! Come on pants!," Mike yelled. Finally, they gave, "What a pain, UGH!"  
  
Amy, sighed, how can a grown man have so many problems getting ready to go out? "Are you having problems up there?"  
  
"No, I got it. I'm taking a shower now," Mike yelled down in reply. Mike groaned and headed for the bathroom to make himself look halfway decent for the Secretary.  
  
~~~~~~~~Meanwhile somewhere in Kentucky~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Military Auror Captain Megan Bennington was playing catch with her two sons in their back yard. Her husband, Military Auror Captain Allen Bennington, she had met when they attended North American, was cooking hamburgers, hot dogs, and barbeque chicken on the outside grill. She was a company command and was on call to go anywhere to make the world safe for Democracy, well magical Democracy. Her husband was an instructor; he did not go anywhere, but to the base and back home again. It was a perfect arrangement, if she sent off; he would take care of their children. When she was home, her days ended earlier then his. She would pick them up from the base's magical elementary school. They were both noner born, and considered magic a gift, to be treated responsibly, not to be abused. To make it easier for their parents to visit their grandkids, and to teach their children not to abuse their gift, they lived off their magically hidden base. It did not even have a formal name, just referred to as Base Alpha. Base Beta was its counterpart was in Northern California. Each held about half of the Military aurors.  
  
The cordless phone began to ring, "I'll get it," Megan said as she ran over to the lawn chair the phone rested on. She looked at the caller ID and noticed it was her company's First Sergeant, Victor Walewski. "Hey, Sarge, what up?" she wondered.  
  
Victor turned on his official grim voice, "We got the call, we are going to the UK ASAP."  
  
Megan's jaw dropped. Usually, they received some advanced notice, not to means this was something dire. "I'll get my stuff and be at base in 20 minutes." She scurried out to the backyard. "Honey," she said in her most, 'I love you, here is the Honey do list', voice, "Vic called, I have to go honey."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mike watched as the scenery flew by, considering Mike's condition, Amy had decided it would be best to drive over to the Secretary's LaPomeret house in McLean, a Virginia suburb of DC. Mike had never been at the house before. Amy had been there twice, attending parties that her father had been invited to. The house was surround by a tall brink fence, on top of the brick was a rod iron fence. Close circuit video cameras were everywhere and there was a guard house at the front gate. The whole place screamed "Go away!"  
  
"Amy Fosterman and Mike Kelley, we have a meeting with the Secretary," Amy told the guard.  
  
"IDs please," the stoic guard replied. Mike and Amy handed over their FBI IDs. The FBI provided a good cover when they had to deal with noners. The guard returned and handed back their IDs. "Okay, follow the driveway down, and another guard will direct you where to park. Sectary Hendersen will meet you there as well."  
  
In unison they both said "Thanks."  
  
"Are we late?" Mike questioning his fiancée.  
  
"No, this morning at ten, Luke called and told me 2 PM."  
  
"I guess the "important" folk got called in earlier," Mike complained.  
  
"Quit your bitching. You barely made two o'clock," Amy silenced him.  
  
Mike ignored her and saw Luke and a guard waving at them. "There they are home girl."  
  
Amy lost her anger and laughed, "I sees'um." The white marble stones of the driveway crunched under Luke's feet as he walked towards Amy's parked car. "Hey, you two over here," he shouted, waving his arms. "Glad you two could make it; now let's get down to some business."  
  
Amy snorted, "Well, if it wasn't for Sleeping Beauty over here."  
  
Mike went hot, "Chill woman! We could have just flooed over."  
  
It was Luke's turn to be hot, "THAT'S enough! I don't need this today! Follow me, before I slap the both of you upside the head." Mike and Amy followed Luke into the Secretary's mansion.  
  
Mike looked around and was impressed, "Nice place, I guess it's good to be the King."  
  
Luke snickered, "Yup, maybe one day you will get your act together and get a place like this one, now for business. The Sectary is having a cookout for us, and he is doing the cooking. Most of the senior staff has arrived or will be arriving shortly. What you two missed earlier was the arrival of the other members of the Big Six."  
  
The Big Six, were the most powerful Ministers of Magic in the Western Hemisphere. The Ministers from Brazil, Argentina, Mexico, Cuba, Canada and the Sectary, together, their influence and power shaped the Magical New World. Mike mind went spinning. 'Why the hell were the HERE?'  
  
Luke must have been reading his mind when he continued. "They are here because three more of Death Eaters found over the weekend. One in Brazil, another in Canada, and the third one in Haiti, this is a real wakeup call for all of us."  
  
"So, what are we going to be talking about?" wondered Amy.  
  
Luke grinned, "Actually, the star of this afternoon's performance will be your, what was it? 'Kinky Sex Partner'?  
  
Amy groaned, Mike laughed and asked, "So, what am I giving the star performance in?"  
  
"Well," Luke dwelled for a moment, "We want you to tell us about the last time this psycho was having his fun, and what we may expect this time around."  
  
"I'm really not sure what to expect this time around," Mike said. "I mean last time it was more scare and intimidate. This time it seems a bit more."  
  
Luke rubbed his cheek lost in thought, "We'll have to discuss that too." Then Luke laughed, "While you were a kid, did you fight anymore wackos we should know about?"  
  
Mike huffed, "Ha fucking ha. I would say something worse, but for some reason I like my job."  
  
Amy intervened, "Boys, its time to get this party started."  
  
"I know," Luke started turning, "Okay you lot, follow me."  
  
Mike bowed and held out his arm, "Ladies first."  
  
Amy sighed, "Fine, Fine."  
  
The trio moved through the manor till they arrived to a large patio. The large pool was on the left, to the right people in noner clothes were milling about. Mike spotted the Secretary wearing a stark white chief's hat, cooking at a huge stainless steel grill.  
  
Luke held out his arm with a stopping wave, "You two wait here, I'll be back." He walked over to Secretary, and spoke into his ear. LaPomeret looked up and over at them, he washed his hands using a small stainless sink next to the grill, as he was drying his hands as he and Luke walked over to Mike and Amy.  
  
"Hello, Hello," LaPomeret said, and extended his hand to Amy. She reached hers out; the Secretary took it and kissed the top, like a gentleman of old. "Pleasure to see you again Miss Fosterman."  
  
LaPomeret offered his had to Mike; he took it and said "Hello sir."  
  
"I am less formal on these occasions, plus, we have much to discuss and pomp and formality will just get in the way. Please follow me." The four of them shuffled through the crowd, and reached a large glassed topped outdoor table. "Ministers, this is Mike Kelley and his fiancée Amy Fosterman, Mr. Kelley was involved the last time." The other Minister nodded, they all knew what the 'last time' meant. "Why don't you two sit down, I'll get you some food." LaPomeret turned to Hendersen, "Luke, would you please see if Secretary McHadden is here, and ask George to make sure the silencing and disillusion charms are up and working."  
  
Mike had barely sat down when the Cuban Minister Marta Gonzalez asked in somewhat respectable English, "Mr. Kelley, how were you involved last time?" The other Ministers started paying attention. Mike was indeed going to be the 'star' this afternoon.  
  
Mike's mind spun rapidly, to tell them the entire truth, or sugarcoat it? 'Well,' Mike thought, it would probably come out sooner or later. "Headmaster Weinstein realized the dangers Voldemort and his merry band of Death Eaters, and thought my special skills would useful to fight them."  
  
Mike was about to continue, when the Canadian Minister, Nathan Hallen asked, "What special skills do you have Mr. Kelley?" Many of the Ministers seemed to be wondering the same thing.  
  
"I am a product of what was Project Cerberus," Mike said flatly.  
  
Immediately, Minister Hallen and most of the other Ministers knew what those words meant, some nodding to each other.  
  
"What was Project Cerberus?" asked the Argentinean Minister Raul Ramirez, with a lost in understanding face.  
  
Mexican Minister Isabella Torres interceded before Mike could explain. "The Auror project from the '60s, Dr. Mac Shelton's project; I believe you should have read the report about it when you became Minister."  
  
Minister Ramirez eyes lit up with recognition, "You mean 'THAT' project?"  
  
"Yes, that one," Minister Torres told him. "Please continue Mr. Kelley," she said dryly.  
  
"Um, where was I, oh. Headmaster Weinstein contacted Headmaster Dumbledore, who at that time was the leader of an organization devoted to stopping Voldemort. After some convincing, Dumbledore accepted my assistance. I arrived in England on 3 February 1980 and left 5 November 1981. I won't bore you with anymore small details. My basic functions were intelligence gathering, interrogation and rear guard action."  
  
"Why didn't they just use Veritaserum for their interrogations?" Brazilian Minister Felipe Vieira wondered.  
  
"Sometimes they did, although, with Veritaserum, you need to know what to ask. Then you have the problem if they were under the Imperious Curse or not. Also, you cannot use Veritaserum, such as in a fight or at a social gathering. Then my talents were very useful," Mike informed him. The Ministers all nodded again in agreement.  
  
Secretary LaPomeret returned with a tray full of Cajun food. "I hope everyone is getting acquainted with Mr. Kelley. Here is some more food for everyone." LaPomeret sat down, took off his hat and wiped his hands on a towel. "So, what part are yo'll up to?"  
  
"The part where I eat because I am starving," Mike said with a grin. "Seriously though, I was going over what I did the last time."  
  
Luke handed Mike a plate, "Here, how do they say it over there, 'tuck in'?"  
  
"That's it Luke," Secretary McHadden said, while everyone looked around to her. "Sorry, I drove over and traffic was hell. My question is, what does the bastard want now?'  
  
"To take over the Ministries or cause terror in general?" wondered the Cuban Minister.  
  
"My feeling is he either wants to take over the Ministries directly or through surrogates," Mike told them flatly.  
  
"Why would you think that?" LaPomeret wondered. Mike took poured himself a glass of sweet tea, and to a sip. "He wants to change the way things are, mere intimidation and terror will not accomplish that. He wants to get everyone who is not born of wizard lineage out of the wizarding world."  
  
"That's insane, if you are born with magic, you belong in the magical world," snapped Argentinean Minister.  
  
LaPomeret nodded in agreement, "I know, it seems this man believes otherwise. If he wants to change our world, are we in agreement that he would need to be stopped?"  
  
The Canadian Minister huffed.  
  
"What's the problem Nathan?" ask LaPomeret.  
  
Nathan Hallen sighed. His family was of magical lineage for centuries, the purist of magical blood. Was it wrong to exclude those born of non magical or only one magical parent? Perhaps, perhaps not, but Voldemort was killing them regardless. Keeping them out was one thing, but outright killing them was quite another. "I have always wondered if it was a good idea to invite those who have no magical background into our world." He waved up and down to silence the hissing. "BUT! I guess that argument has been settled long ago, and I do not, and will not condone killing those of non or mixed lineage."  
  
"Then we are in agreement, thank God," Luke said with a grin.  
  
Mike looked around, "Where is Amanda?"  
  
"She is over at the Department going over some things. I'll explain later," Luke told him in that please don't ask anymore voice.  
  
Mike started to eat some, when the Mexican Minister started the conversation everyone was thinking about. "How are we going to stop him and the Death Eaters?"  
  
Luke looked over the group, "We should start sharing information on regular bases. Also, we should decide who we can share our information with."  
  
"Well, the Caribbean and West Indies Ministries won't be a problem. They only hate noners, wizards and witches of mixed parents they like. Voldemort won't get far with them. As far as my own country, yo'll know we are very diverse. There will be some who will support him," LaPomeret said with authority.  
  
The Mexican Minister continued along LaPomeret's train of thought. "As for my country, most of us feel alienated from European Wizardry. Some groups may be sympathetic to him, but I think we'll be safe."  
  
"You know our community is about the same as the islands, so we may only have a few problems as well," the Minister Vieira added in. Everyone then looked at Minister Hallen, who's face turned red. Canada has deep links to the British Wizardry world. Many purebloods had left Britain, and established their own pureblooded school rather than attend a mixed Hogwarts. "Fine, Fine, rub it in. Listen, you all know the folk I have to deal with. I truly don't know if they will follow him or not. If they do, our Aurors may need some assistance."  
  
"If I may make a suggestion then, I know you will all love my idea. Well, since it is my idea," Mike said with a grin. "We should create an international task force to deal with him. Well, at least one for our hemisphere."  
  
Secretary McHadden's eyes light up, "That's a brilliant idea, I'm glad WE thought of it. Just teasing Mike, but it is an excellent idea."  
  
Minister Gonzalez thought for a moment. "I think it is a good idea as well. It will allow us to use each other's resources and keep track of you Gringos." She smiled at the last sentence.  
  
"I understand the previous administration ignoring and/or running rough shot over all of you. I Promise, I swear, I will not let that happen under my watch," LaPomeret promised to all.  
  
"We had an international task force going after the Chinese, Japanese, and Korean group the Golden Dragons, about a year and a half ago. They where a pretty nasty crime and dark magic syndicate, but I think the Death Eaters may have them beat." Mike told them, he continued. "We need to share resources, information, and people. Hopefully, this group will be as successful as that one."  
  
"After the grilling of Minister Hallen, there is the question of sharing and working with ministries beyond our boundaries," the Mexican Minister wondered.  
  
'She means Europe, doesn't she,' McHadden thought. "I am assuming you are asking about our European counterparts?"  
  
Torres was blatant, "Who can we trust there? Clearly the British Ministry cannot be trusted with anything."  
  
"Madam Minister, we will have to work with them at one point or another. Voldemort's center of power is there, to defeat him; we will have to win in the UK as well."  
  
McHadden's mind was working. With her own knowledge and a briefings by Kalakos, who was still in Seoul, and Diaz, who was furiously pumping for more information on other ministries reactions, she ran down the list. "We will have to further consider the UK Ministry, as for the others. The French, Spanish, and Scandinavian Ministries are strong; I doubt there will be many problems or leaks with them. Portugal, with its close ties to the UK will have to be further investigated. Germany is another question mark. The Italian Ministry is changing hands, so we will have to see what the new Minister and his staff reacts. The Eastern European nations are another problem all together. Most have been or still are very purebloodist and dark magic orientated. I think only Poland, Austria and Russia are the only stable ones. The Ukrainian and other new Republics still heavily rely on Russia."  
  
Vieira started to speak, huffed and then started again. "I don't want this to become another New World, Old World, us versus them issue. I am really not sure all this will be necessary, but if it is, I would grow weary of the bickering that has been in the past."  
  
For LaPomeret this was important. One of his platforms for being elected was better relations with the rest of the Magical World. "I totally agree, the infighting must end. However, we will still need to present a united front to uphold our own interests."  
  
"On a cheery note, I doubt we will have many problems with any of the Asian nations. Although, the Golden Dragons and Fists of Magic has reduced their available resources to help us," Mike added.  
  
"And the African Ministries?" the Cuban Ministry asked.  
  
"Egypt, again with its close ties to the UK may be a problem. As well, as Tanzania, their nation is built of pureblood and the dark arts. Chad is on the edge, but the French are supporting them very well. South Africa, will be no problem, they really don't have any purebloods left, most fled to other countries when National Freedom Party was elected last year. The Ministry in Liberia, for most purposes they are simply an extension of us. Most of the others will try to remain neutral I suppose," McHadden told them all.  
  
Hallen groaned, it was getting late and he was certain there would be much work when he returned to his office. "Mr. Secretary, I think it is time for us to adjourn this meeting. We all have much to review. I suggest a meeting of our top Aurors this week to discuss this united task force idea."  
  
LaPomeret took the hint, "Very well, all of you have a safe journey home. We will be in contact with yo'll this week. I recommend that my Assistant Secretary Hendersen take the lead on the task force meetings, we can decided on a commend structure for it later, any other questions or comments?"  
  
When he saw no one had anything to add, "Thank you all for coming. Luke, Mike, Helen, I will talk to all of you tomorrow, I have to beg forgiveness now from my wife for working on a Sunday." 


	10. Meetings, Daddy Chairman, and Return of ...

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meetings, Daddy Chairman, and Return of the Wonder Boy~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

A few meetings was an understatement, it was more like a meetings marathon, Mike mused. Monday was a review of Sunday's meeting and scheduling more meetings. Tuesday's meeting with the leaders of his Special Investigation Groups, which was suppose to be on Monday, but they went well. Mike's fortuitous idea that everyone in the Department would be after anything and everything about Voldemort and the Death Eaters was right on the mark. At least they had the jump on everyone else. Wednesday, the top leaders in America's Magical law enforcement met. That was one for the books.  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Wednesday's Meeting~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**"Listen, you ungrateful **MAGGOT**! I don't tell you how to do your job, you don't tell me how to do mine!" screamed Howard Morrison, head of Magical Customs, to Wizardry Immigration chief Richard Van Vleck.

  
They had a small disagreement over how the Death Eater and his galleons got into the country.

  
Van Vleck shot out of his seat and turned beet red, "Fuck you, tax maid! That's right! All you Customs lackeys do is collect taxes and look good at the apparition points and floo network hubs!"  
  
Morrison pulled out his wand, Van Vleck pulled his. "**THAT IS ENOUGH!** Both of you sit down **NOW!**" Hendersen yelled. "This is not some North American hall dueling contest! Put away those wands, before I stick them where the sun doesn't shine! The rest of that meeting was a tad more civil. Hendersen continued, "We need to review and decide how best to improve sharing of information with our counterparts. The current systems in place need to be improved and augmented."  
**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**Thursday's meeting was in Mexico City. The top aurors from around the Western Hemisphere worked for hours hammering out a viable framework for the Task Force.  
"It is a refreshing change to work with our Northern neighbors and not be ignored by them," the Director General of the Argentinean Aurors Enrique Osten said gleefully. 

Luke smiled, "The bad old days are over Enrique. LaPomeret is not Stanton, he has morals and principles that he adheres to. He really a stand up guy and I trust him."

Enrique's grin was a meter wide, "It is good to hear this, especially from you my friend. Sometimes I wish for simpler time, when we where at North American. You know, my family still is angry I went there."  
  
Luke looked at him and sighed, "How many years has it been? They need to get over it."

"They're just jealous, I went to the cool school," Osten said. They both laughed. Osten lost his smile, "So, do you think we can succeed Luke?"

Luke pondered for a moment, "If it gets as bad as some say, will we have any other choice but to succeed?"

The Director General grinned again, "Ah, just like the old days, Victory or Death!"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Thursday Evening~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Mike and Amy were entering their home, having driven back from the Department. He was walking through the garage and rereading the proposal to share highly sensitive inside information, i.e. information from snitches and informants, with the other Ministries. "I guess this will work," Mike told her. "We will just have to keep the 'eyes only' list very short, and allow the info to be only viewed at the office, but I really do think it will work."  
  
Amy silenced him, with her middle and index fingers over her mouth. It was the standard Auror sign, quite someone, meaning bad guy, is here. Mike nodded, he waved his right hand ring and middle fingers, meaning get out your wands, or any other weapon you carried. Pointed to the left side of the kitchen island, he pointed to himself and the right, and he went. Next Mike slowly half crawled, half shuffled to the left side of the doorway to den. He saw someone sitting there reading some papers. The question is who? Then, like a slap on the face, at once he knew.  
  
Standing up, "Hello Mr. Fosterman, you scared the hell out of us! What are you doing here this fine summer's eve?"  
  
He rose from the couch, "Hello Mike, please can't you call me Joe?"  
  
Amy rushed past Mike, and hugged her father, almost making him fall back to the couch, "Daddy! Missed you!" She started covering his face with butterfly kisses.  
  
"I missed you to sweetheart, love of my life." He turned to Mike holding, Amy in his left arm. "I am here to see my daughter and her fiancée, before you both run off to Scotland and my alma mata."  
  
Mike opened his mouth and closed it, speechless.  
  
"I told him yesterday, sorry love," Amy told him with puppy dog eyes.  
  
'Ugh, how can I get upset when she uses that look', Mike thought. "Well, you really were not suppose to know that, Mr. Fos-, um, Joe."  
  
"I know, but I have good sources, besides my angel here," Joe said with a smirk.  Mike immediately knew the other 'good source', the Secretary himself. "I guess we can trust you. So, how goes it sir?"  
  
Jose sat back down on the couch, and motioned Mike and Amy to do the same, they both sat down on the facing love seat.  
  
"I was in England this week, talking to Devlin Whitehorn, about the buyout, he was a little upset, but he got over it. Poor guy, he hated selling his company to Scapa Flow and now I come along," Mr. Fosterman laughed.  
  
Amy fumed, "You were WHERE?!!! WHAT! And you didn't tell me!"  
  
Amy's father made an apologetic face. Slowly, he thought up the words, "Sorry, sweetheart, but you were so busy with work."  
  
Amy softened, but still irritated, "What about Mother?"  
  
"She went to Salem for her Board of Governors meeting and met with Headmistress O'Sullivan about school security. It seems that Voldemort's return has gotten everyone into quite a tizzy," Joseph said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Why is she so worried about Salem's security?" Amy asked.  
  
"Because he is a fucking maniac, pardon my French, but I have no doubt Volde and his merry band of murders will attack a few schools sooner or later. Mr. Fos-," Mike paused remembering 'He said call him Joe you moron,' "Joe would you like some coffee or something?"  
  
"Tea would be great, thank you, I have been on such tea kick since I went over."  
  
Mike looked at his beloved, "Would you like anything?"  
  
"Sweet tea, love, you would like some help?"  
  
"No, I gots it."  
  
Joe continued, "I'll wait till you come back, I want to talk to both about another topic."  
  
"Sure thing," Mike told him. He shuffled to the kitchen and began looking for tea. "Where is it? If I were tea, where would I be?" Mike spotted the tea by the cappuccino machine. 'That makes total since, not!' Mike mused. Mike was about to pour the hot water, "Joe, how do you like your tea," he bellowed.   
  
Joe yelled back, "Just honey please, Michael."

Mike opened a cupboard, and put the honey on the counter, then took the wooden honey circular thingy from one of the utensil drawers, and placed a heaping glob of honey into Joe's tea. Then he walked back into the den. "If you want me to call you Joe, please just call me Mike, Mr. Fosterman. I hate Michael, I'm no angel."  
  
Amy giggled, "That's for sure."  
  
Mike handed Amy and her father their drinks. "Ha, Ha, anyway, here is your tea with honey, sir, and madam, your sweet tea."  
  
"Daddy, what else do you have to tell us?"  
  
"Oh, nothing really, I was elected Chairman of Hogwarts Board of Governors," he said like it meant nothing at all.  
  
Amy gave her father a bone crushing hug, "THAT'S WONDERFUL DADDY! What happened how did you do it?!! Please, tell me!"  
  
"Can't breath," Joe said with hoarse voice.   
  
Amy released her father from the death grip.  "Sorry dad, I guess I don't know my own strength."  
  
Joseph rubbed his sides, "It's okay sweetheart, I am just getting old."  
  
"You are not old Daddy!" Amy fumed.   
  
Joe smiled at his daughter,  "Thank you sweetheart.  Where was I, oh yes, while I was in London finalizing the buyout, Amelia Bones owled me on Tuesday.  She became a Board member last year.  We met and discussed how the Board wanted someone above suspicion, to breath new life into the Board, bring new ideas and a new direction for Hogwarts, and someone who knew the seriousness of today's political climate."  
  
"You mean someone who understands the real threat Volde represents to us," Mike added.  
  
"Basically, yes, many in Britain finally understand the gravity of the situation.  Yesterday, I met with the Board, told them that security should be a paramount concern.  I presented my ideas for the advanced studies school, more inter-school competition, besides just the Tri-wizard tournament, a mentor program for noner born students, improvements for some of the facilities and scholarships for students in need."  
  
Mike was astonished, "You must have wowed them Mr. Fosterman,"   
  
"I am so proud of you Daddy!" she gave him another bone crushing hug.  
  
Joe blushed, "Thank you.  They were impressed, and elected me Chairman.  We also, changed the structure to just 9 members, two members from each house, and the Headmaster.  The Headmaster cannot be the Chairman, and the Chairman must be reelected every 2 years.  I also made a small donation."  
  
Amy raised an eyebrow, "Small donation?"  
  
Joe smiled, he knew, that she knew, it was anything but small.  "Alright, it was 500,000 galleons."  
  
"And?" Amy looked sternly at him.  
  
"I would give addition funds to establish the Advance Studies program."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Well, I, ah, well, toldthemIwouldpayforfournewQuidditchpitches."  
  
Amy got him, "What exactly was that?"  
  
Joe firmed up, 'I the parent here damn it and it is my money', "I would pay to for them to build four more Qidditch pitches, one for each house team to use for practice."  
  
"And?" Amy gave him another stern look, 'you may be the parent, but I am the adult here'.  
  
"I would improve the main pitch, to a professional grade stadium."  
  
"Awesome!  Very cool Joe!" Mike high-fived is future father-in-law.  
  
Amy was not a happy camper.  "Dad, there is more to school then Quidditch.  What kind of example are you setting?"  
  
Mike smiled at his fiancée, "A very good one, of course!"  
  
Amy fumed,"**MEN!****  All of you get older, but never grow up!"  
  
Mr. Fosterman looked at his daughter with stern eyes.  "I am not a child my dear.  I feel Quidditch is just one of the many facets of a well rounded education."  Then the stern looked finally cracked, he started laughing hysterically, "Sorry sweetheart, you know how much I love the sport.  I promise I will work on improving the academic portion of Hogwarts as well."  
  
"So, Joe, when you met with Dumbledore how was he?"  Mike inquired.  He hoped he could pump Amy's father for information, before they met the Headmaster.  
  
"He's tired Mike, the stress is getting to him.  I think he had a major blow up with one of his students, which didn't help at all.  He's keeping everything hush, hush until I meet with him next month."  
  
'This not good, not good at all,' Mike analyzed.  'Dumbledore was old, but I remember him having energy and a certain charisma.'  "I guess war does that to people," Mike told Joe.  
  
"I've never really been exposed to this before, and with my parents being noners, never were either.  I wonder if this is how people felt in previous wars?"     
  
"I'm certain Dad, right Mike?" Amy asked.  
  
Mike's face darkened, "Amy, Joe, the last war was hell.  Every morning I would read the Prophet and read the body count.  Their feelings of anxiety, hopelessness, sadness and fear were stop strong, most of the time I could not block them from my mind."  
  
Amy stood up immediately and hugged Mike.  "It's okay love, they are only memories, let them go."  
  
Joe, straightened up, and looked at the floor, the ceiling, anywhere but at them.  He felt he was intruding on a private moment of theirs.  He cleared his throat loudly, and went on to change the subject, "So, what time are you leaving tomorrow?"  
  
"The Hogwarts Express is leaving at 11 AM, so he invited us to lunch at noon.  I figure we should apparate to Hogsmeade around 11:30 and walk up to the Castle.  I remember it being a sort of a hike.  They are five hours ahead of us, so, we'll be leaving here at 6:30 in the AM," Mike added.   
  
Joe rubbed his chin for a moment, "I assume then, you will be missing, Miss Hernandez's funeral?"  
  
Mike saddened, "Yes, sir, I asked the Secretary, but LaPomeret stressed this was more important."  
  
Joe took another sip of his tea.  "We I think he is right, I will be going, so with the Director of FBME.  I think everyone will understand."  
  
"I'm sorry love, but there will have to be scarifies made, so there are not any more funerals," Amy said while hugging him again.  
  
"Well, thank you for the tea you two, but I should be heading home.  I'm certain your mother is wondering where I am."  
  
Amy jumped over to her dad and bear hugged him.  
  
Joe choked, "Can't breath."  
  
"Oh, please Daddy," Amy said while she let go of him.  "You aren't that feeble, yet," she grinned.   
  
"Thanks a lot!" her father moaned.  
  
"Oh, I love you Dad.  We'll owl you from England.  You and mom stay safe."  
  
"One step ahead of you sweetheart, I am already having better security installed at all the houses.  Now, you two be safe."  Joe shook Mike's hand.  "Keep her safe."   
  
Mike, looked into his eyes, "Mr. Fosterman, I promise nothing will happen to her.  When we get back, I think we need to talk to all of you corporate types about workplace security.  You just never know what is going to happen now."  
  
"Good idea, well you two, have a great trip."  With that, Mr. Fosterman apparated home.  
  
Amy turned to him kissed him, "We need to get packing.  What should I bring?"  
  
Mike started thinking.  "Mmmmmmmm, Well, just bring some casual robes and noner clothes.  If we are keeping this off the record, we should skip the uniforms."  
  
"Are we going to avoid their law enforcement then?"  
  
"Yup, that won't be too hard either; I know how to get around their international apparition wards."  
  
"Really now, and how did you learn to do that Oh Great One?"  
  
Mike smirked, "That's for me to know, and you not to find out.  Anyway, lets get packing, and some sleep.  Tomorrow is going to be a very long day."  
  
Amy gave him, you will tell me or else look.  
  
"Fine, fine.  Way back when, I was at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement offices at the Ministry, and just happen to see a layout of their they have."  
  
"I am not even going to ask, lets go pack."  
  
They both headed up the stairs.  Mike spying Amy's rear.  
  
"Stop looking at my ass."  
  
"Sorry, but it is a very fine ass."  Then Mike reached out to pinch it.  
  
"No you don't!"  Amy ran up the stairs, to the bedroom.  
  
Mike ran after her, but thought the better of it.  "It would be nice to play, but duty calls," he told himself.   "Ugh, we should just get packing.  We can be naughty later," he said with a smile from ear to ear.  
  
"Do you think this is too much for tomorrow?" Amy asked him, holding up a beautiful burgundy robe.  
  
"That'll work for tomorrow, Saturday, we'll need noner clothes for Edinburgh, Sunday, we'll be in London, we'll need both noner clothes and robes."  
  
"You don't want to scout up north more before we head to London?" Amy wondered.  
  
"Nah, I don't we will have too much to go on to really do a good search.  Plus, I really want to talk to **Scribe **face to face.  I really do not trust him," Mike told her.  
  
Amy walked over to the dresser, "Scribe or Diaz?  Is Scribe a he or she?"  
  
"Scribe is a he, and I probably shouldn't trust either of them.  Sometimes, I really hate all the intelligence mind games."  
  
"Hey love, you want me to bring a voice recorder?" Amy asked him from their walk-in closet.  
  
"Good idea, and lots of parchment, and a few Dictaquills too."  
  
Forty-five minutes later Mike and Amy looked checked and double checked everything they packed up.  
  
When Mike felt satisfied, he turned to the love of his life,"Its 11:37 PM, I think we should get some sleep.  What time do you should to get up?"  
  
"Well, I want to wash my hair tomorrow, and you will need to take a shower too, so, how about 5 AM?"  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Five AM the Next Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**The alarm shirked, Mike instinctively moved his arm and jabbed the alarm off button, "O'Dark thirty, time to make the doughnuts," he muttered.  Rolling over he nudged Amy's shoulder and she rolled over.  "Time to get up love, you take a shower, I'll make you some coffee."  
  
Amy rolled over and killed her soon to be husband.  "Thanks love, just bring it here when it's ready."  
  
"Welcome love."  Mike threw his legs over the edge of the bed, yawned, rubbed his eyes, and headed downstairs to the kitchen.  He started brewing coffee for Amy, he went to the frig for his method of caffeine and sugar intake, Mountain Dew.  With Mountain Dew in hand, he walked over to the table where their owls, Milo and Frodo left their mail.  'Nothing radically important,' he thought.  He took the freshly brewed coffee, with the right amounts of milk and sugar, and his drink back to their bedroom.  Amy was already out of the shower.  "Wow, that was fast."  
  
"Showering doesn't take that long sweetie, its blow-drying, makeup and the rest that takes time, but it helps being a witch.  Anyway, its your turn."  
  
"Thanks, I put your coffee on your nightstand.  Now excuse me while I go make myself beautiful," he snickered.  
  
After cleaning himself up he, packed the last of his toiletries.  "When should I tell Milo and Frodo to bring our mail to Hogwarts?"  
  
Amy thought for a moment, counting time on her fingers, "I think 7 PM UK time."  
  
"Okay, be right back," Mike jotted downstairs to the owls.  "Okay you two, bring our mail to Hogwarts around two o'clock our time, seven their time.  Milo, go to the department, and Frodo, get the mail from here and Amy's parents if they have any for us.  Okay?  The two hooted in unison.  Mike petted both their heads, "Okay you two, be good.  See you soon."  
  
Back upstairs, Amy hefted her bags up and put the straps on her shoulders.  "Did you tell them?"  
  
"Yuppers, their stylen.  I think we're ready to go.  Let me get my bags."  After then getting his bags, he walked to the center of the room.  "Come sweetie, time to rock and roll."  Amy walked over and he embraced her with his left arm, taking out his wand with his right hand.  
  
Amy looked up at him, "You sure you know what you're doing?"  
  
"Silly question, of course not."  
  
Amy sighed, "Come on, lets get this over with," and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"On three, one, two, threeeeeeeeeee,"  they they were gone.  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hogsmeade~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **  
  
They reappeared, a second later close the Hogsmeade Station.  "Here we are love, Hogsmeade.  Well, the edge of Hogsmeade.  Nodding over to the town with his head, "That was is town," nodding the other direction the road went, "That's the way to Hogwarts.  Come on, lets get going."  
  
They walked up the middle of the road, both of them, enjoying the beautiful, sunny day.  
  
"So, how far are we?" Amy asked.  "It really is a beautiful place."  
  
"I never measured it, but I guess is it just about two miles.  It always took thirty minutes to walk it.  The road goes around the lake.  When we get to the gates, we'll be a little more then halfway there."  
  
"Not that I am complaining about the walk, but why didn't we just apparate there?"  
  
Mike shook his head, "The wards are too strong, even for me.  No one can apparate in, out or around Hogwarts."  
  
"Interesting, at Salem, the Headmistress could turn the anti-apparate wards on and off."  
  
"Sweetie, most of these wards are so ancient, I doubt they even know how most of them work."  
  
 They continued their walk in silence, both enjoying the sunny day.   
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback ******2 August 1980****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The three of them sat quietly in his office, eating a splendid lunch.   
  
"Are you adjusting well, to the Hog's Head?" the old Headmaster inquired.  "My brother did clean the room well enough for you?"  
  
"It's not the Potter Manor sir, but it will do.  We all have to make sacrifices."  
  
"Such understanding and manners, I am very impressed Mr. Kelley."  
  
"Thank you, Professor McGonagall," was all he could think of to say.  
  
"Sir, when is the Order going on its next raid?"  
  
"Mr. Kelley, why are you so eager to put your life in danger?" the old wizard asked.  
  
Mike smiled, 'Always testing, looking for how one reacts, you are a clever one, old wizard.'  "I am here to help, sir."  
  
Dumbledore smiled back, "Interesting answer Mr. Kelley, answering yet avoiding the question.  Regardless, we are waiting to see what their next move shall be."  
  
"We should not wait!  We should attack and keep attacking them, always keeping the initiative, always keeping them off-balance. "  
  
"That is more than enough young man, and to think I just complemented you!" McGonagall harshly told him.  
  
"It is quite alright Minerva.  Mr. Kelley does have some valid points, but I feel this will be a better course of action," Dumbledore told them calmly.  
  
"But, but….," Mike stammered.  
  
"That is enough for now Mr. Kelley.  Some more pumpkin juice?" the old wizard offered.  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  **  
  
"Mike, Mike, hello, anyone there?" Amy asked.  
  
Mike shook his head, "Sorry, love, just thinking, what's up?"  
  
Amy pointed to a large tentacle in the lake, "What the hell is that thing?"   
  
Mike looked and laughed, "Oh, they have a giant squid or something in the lake. If I remember correctly, there are a number of mere-people also reside in the lake."  
  
"Are they a problem?"  
  
"Nah, I think everyone just ignores each other.  I don't remember any attacks the last time I was here."  
  
"Dad never told me about that, he just told me what was in the forest."  
  
"Wow!" Amy exclaimed.  "That's a lot of castle!"  
  
Mike smiled, "Welcome to Hogwarts!  Over there is the current Quidditch Pitch," Mike pointed over the left.  
  
They almost to the Main doors, when Mike noticed a familiar face.  "Hello, Professor McGonagall."  
  
  
**


	11. At Dawn They Slept

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At Dawn They Slept ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Hello, how are you Mr. Kelley?" the Professor replied.   
  
"Hello professor, I'm doing well, as best can be expected."  Mike motioned his right hand to Amy, "Professor McGonagall, this is my fiancée, Amy Fosterman, she also works at the Bureau.   
  
"I see you have grown into a fine young man, Mr. Kelley.  Miss Fosterman, I am assuming, Joseph Fosterman is your father?"  
  
"Yes, he is, Professor.  I am very happy and proud that he was elected to the Board," Amy said.  
  
"I'm certain dear.  Your father is a very capable man. He will no doubt be a great asset to this school." She paused for a moment, "Where are my manners?  Please come in, we'll meet the Headmaster in the Great Hall for lunch."  
  
Amy answered before Mike could, "Thank you Professor."  
  
"So, what do you think of our school Miss Fosterman?  I wonder why you did not, yourself follow in your father's footsteps, and attend Hogwarts?"  
  
"My mother insisted that I go to Salem.  She said it was 'The only place a witch can get a proper education,' if I remember her correctly," Amy told her while she marveled at Hogwart's ground floor.  
  
McGonagall's face went sour, "I think I will be having a talk to your mother soon."  
  
Amy laughed, 'she just like Headmistress O'Sullivan.'  "Well, I will most certainly arrange a meeting for you."  
  
They reached the tall doors to the Great Hall.  Professor McGonagall, opened the right one and turned toward them, "Thank you Miss Fosterman.  Now please go inside, I will join you shortly."  
  
Mike held out his left arm,"Ladies first."  
  
Amy giggled,"Why thank you Mr. Kelley."  
  
Mike smiled, "You are most welcome Miss Fosterman."  
  
"Such chivalry, for a minute I thought both of you were British!" McGonagall smiled and left them.  
  
'She smiled, she never smiles,' Mike thought, as he entered the Great Hall behind Amy.  Inside a much smaller table in the center replaced the four House tables.  He paused for a moment, there he was, Dumbledore, in navy blue rubes, next to him was Mad-Eye Moody, another, younger wizard, with red head, was next to Mad-Eye, and to Mike's horror, Amelia Bones.  
  
Dumbledore rose, turned and walked towards, them, "Good afternoon," he reached out and shook Amy's hand, "You must be Amy, your father did not tell me how lovely you are."   
  
Amy blushed, and placed her hand on her chest, "Thank you Headmaster.  It is a pleasure to meet you."  Amy leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, now it was the old wizard's time to blush.  
  
"Please, call me Albus," he told her.  Then he turned to Mike, "Mr. Kelley, even under the current circumstances, it is a pleasure to have you with us again."  
  
Mike searched his face, not sure what he was looking for, "Thank you Headmaster, a pleasure to be back.  Um, I wanted to keep this unofficial, why is she here?"  
  
The Headmaster stared at him with those damn twinkling eyes, "I presume you mean Miss Bones, she is here in an unofficial capacity.  Please come join us," he motioned them to follow him to the table.  "I believe Mr. Kelley, you are acquainted with Alastor Moody."  
  
"Yes, good to see you again, Mad-Eye,' Mike, with a firm grip, shook Mad-Eye's hand.  He gestured with his left hand, "Mad-Eye, this is my fiancée and fellow auror, Amy Fosterman."  
  
Amy smiled, "Finally, I meet the legend."  
  
"I'm not a legend, Amy, not yet anyway, I'm still alive."  
  
Amy laughed, "You are till a legend in my book, and who is this handsome devil, Albus?"  Amy motioned with her head to the other wizard at the table.  
  
Dumbledore smiled, "That handsome devil is Bill Weasley. Mr. Weasley works for Gingotts, and helps us from time to time."  
  
Bill stood up bowed slightly, "Pleasure to meet you Mike."  He took Amy's hand, and kissed it, "And a wonderful pleasure to meet you Miss Fosterman," he said in a sultry voice.   
  
"Why Mr. Weasley, what would Miss Delacour say?" Mike laughed.  Bill paled, "We do have our sources," was all Mike offered.  
  
Dumbledore paused for a moment to think of this, and then continued, "I believe you know Miss Bones?"  
  
Amy stuck out her hand first, "Pleasure to finally meet you as well, Madam Bones, especially after all those memos back and forth, between our offices."  
  
"Yes, Madam Bones, such an _unexpected_ surprise," Mike said to her, while glaring at Dumbledore.  
  
Mike and Amy sat down across from Dumbledore, Madam Bones and Weasley.  
  
"Pumpkin juice Miss Fosterman?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
'Not this time old wizard,'  "So, Madam Bones, what _does_ bring you to Hogwarts this fine day?"  
  
Amelia Bones face reddened, she was clearly upset, "I am a member of the Board of Governors of this school Mr. Kelley.  The question is why are you here?"  
  
Mike mocked a sigh, "Oh, just getting more information on your house's disorder."  
  
"What concern is it of yours about our house," she replied, her words as sharp as a knife.  
  
Mike looked her straight in the eyes, "It became our concern when _I_ found a Death Eater in ours."  
  
Bones huffed, "Oh, so now you Americans get all up in a tizzy!"  
  
Mike slammed his goblet of pumpkin juice, some of the juice splashing out,"Listen woman, if you people paid attention and took care of things on this side of the pond, I wouldn't be here!"  
  
Bones face contorted into something wicked,"How dare you think you can come over here and run rough shot over us!"   
  
Even Mad-Eye started wincing, when the Headmaster intervened,"Mr. Kelley, Madam Bones, please, we are here to deal with Voldemort, not to rekindle old grudges, or start new ones."  
  
Mike exhaled slowly through his mouth, then spook.  "Fine, the Secretary, and the rest of the Big Six Ministers, are worried sick.  LaPomeret wants more information, and that is why I am here."  
  
Bill Weasley looked lost, "What is the Big Six?"  
  
Amy answered him, "Bill, that's the name given to the Ministers, and our Secretary, of the five largest Ministries, and our Department, in the Western Hemisphere.  Unfortunately, it seems, neither side of the Atlantic teaches about the other. "   
  
Bill nodded, "Oh."  
  
"What's this about a Death Eater you found Mike," Moody asked.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Kelley, do tell," added Amelia Bones.  
  
"I led a raid on a dark magic group, The Red Scorn, last week.  When we processed the dead bad guys, we discovered a Death Eater.  He was far too young to have been one the first time around.  After questioning the Scorn members, we found out the DE was there recruiting them, so it seems, good old Volde wants to take his show international."  
  
Bones looked up and to the right, lost in thought, Dumbledore rubbed his chin with his right hand, trying to ascertain this new information, Mad-Eye just glared, when finally Bill Weasley broke the silence, "Well, this really changes things, doesn't it Headmaster?"  
  
"Yes, it does Bill, and I am no longer your Headmaster, please just call me Albus."  
  
"Damn him, Damn him to Hell!  Now he wants to terrorize the world!" bellowed Moody.  
  
Mike summed it up, "That, Mad-Eye, is the point of why I am here."  
  
Amelia cleared her throat, "So, what exactly do you need Mr. Kelley?"  
  
"We need information, Madam Bones, and see how we may share information in the future," Amy replied.  
  
"Let us enjoy lunch before we discuss more this business," Dumbledore told them.  "I for one am famished."  
  
"So, Professor, how was the school year?" Mike inquired.  
  
Dumbledore let out a sigh, "Very taxing I afraid, Mr. Kelley.  Now, more then ever I do worry for the wellbeing of my students."  Mile looked at his eyes they had definitely tired.  "Ah, Minerva, please come and join us."  
  
"Albus, I still do not understand why we are sending Potter back to those muggles, especially, after the events of this term." McGonagall hissed at him.  
  
"Professor McGonagall, this is neither the time nor place," Dumbledore snapped back, his eyes shifting towards Mike and Amy.  McGonagall looked quickly at Mike and nodded to the Headmaster.   
  
Mike cleared his mind as he ate, then he sought out Amy's.  _'Are you there, love?'  
  
'Yes, I sense you.'  
  
'It seems our future allies are hiding things from us already.'  
  
_She made a mental sigh, _'I know Mike, but we cannot confront them about it now.'  
  
'Why not?'  
  
'It is better to wait silly, so we can hold it over there heads later.  Anyway, I'm certain we can find out more later.'  
  
_Mike decided to press the issue anyway, "So, Professor McGonagall, how _was_ this semester, sorry term?"  
  
"It was very," insert pregnant pause and death glare from Dumbledore here, "eventful Mr. Kelley, very eventful."  
  
As the rest of the meal continued, Mike poked and prodded. Getting some answers, but still massive gaps remained.  

After finishing a large slice of chocolate cake, Mad-eye sat up.  "Look at the time, Mr. Kelley, Miss Fosterman, it's been a pleasure.  Headmaster, Headmistress, Mr. Weasley, I shall speak to you tomorrow."  
  
"Leaving so soon Mad-eye?" Mike asked.  
  
"Prior commitments, maybe I will see you later this week," he said gruffly, and left the Great Hall.  
  
Madam Bones stood up as well, "It was a very interesting lunch Albus, but I must return to the Ministry."  He nodded to Amy and Mike, "Mr. Kelley, Miss Fosterman, I'm sure we will meet again some time soon, till then."    
  
"Perhaps, you would like to relax before we continue our discussion in my office," Dumbledore offered.  
  
"I would love a quick tour of the castle, if that would be alright Headmaster," Amy asked bouncing up and down in anticipation of seeing more of the castle.   
  
"Of course Miss Fosterman, Professor McGonagall would be happy to give you a quick tour.  Afterwards, would you please show them to the Guest suite in West Tower."  
  
"Thank you Headmaster, we shall see you shortly," Mike replied.  
  
McGonagall stood up, "Miss Fosterman, Mr. Kelley, please follow me."  
  
After touring some of the classrooms, the Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw common areas and dorms, the three of them headed for the Dungeons.  "The castle is absolutely beautiful Professor McGonagall, what a magnificent place to attend school."  
  
"Thank you Miss Fosterman, I believe you should tell your mother of that fact.  I do hope, she visits Hogwarts with your father.  Come; let me show you the Potions classroom and the Syltherin common area."  
  
After viewing the Potions classroom, they walked to a point along the stone wall.  "Steel serpent," McGonagall muttered.  The wall withdrew and opened up.  "After you Miss Fosterman.  Welcome to the Syltherin common room."  
  
"Wow!"  Amy exclaimed.  "So, this is where my father lived.  Now, I know why he likes green so much.  It looks just like his office at home."  Amy walked over and felt one of the couches.  "How, How was my father as a student, Professor?"  
  
"Fiercely competitive, always working hard at his classes, not the best at magic, but he had an acute business since, always caught up in one scheme or another."  
  
Amy laughed, "Sounds just like him.  I hope you can tell me some of the juicer stories later, my father just gives my mother and me the G rated stuff."  
  
The Headmistress frowned,"The G rated stuff? What is rated G?"  
  
"Oh sorry, he just tells me the sweet, innocent stories, nothing racy."  
  
"I have plenty of stories Miss Fosterman, plenty of them.  But I think it would be a good time to take you both to the guest room and then to the Headmaster's office."  
  
Mike cleared his throat to grab Amy and McGonagall's attention.  "Thank you for the wonderful tour Professor, I could use a bit of freshening up before we talk to the Headmaster."  
  
The three of them climbed the stairs and made their way to the West Tower.  They followed McGonagall up the winding staircase till the came to a lading with three doors.  "These are some of the guest rooms we have at here at Hogwarts.  I assume you both would like to," she cleared her throat and stiffened, "share a room?"    
  
Amy blushed, and covered her face with her hands.  Mike giggled, "Professor, we are not children, we are engaged you know.  But yes, I think Amy and I would like to share a room."  
  
McGonagall relaxed, she knew Mike was right; they were adults, not her students, her Gryffindor cubs.  She opened a door, "Here you go, you lovebirds.  When you are ready, use the fireplace, just say, Headmaster's office."  
  
Mike and Amy thanked her and went it.  Mike gave the room a once over.  On the far side wall was a large bay, window, the room's carpet was a royal blue, the walls were gray stone.  The large four poster bed was close to the bay window, the bathroom, was to the left of the main door.  
  
"God damn it!" Mike yelped.  
  
Amy jumped whipping out her wand, "What is it?!  What's wrong?!!"  
  
"Can't the damn British combine the hot and cold water in one tap?"  
  
"You scared the hell out of me for that?  Jesus!" Amy scolded at him.  "And, anyway, in modern buildings they do, Hogwarts is not exactly state of the present."

Mike huffed, "Fine, maybe I can merge the two, know any good merging spells?"  
  
Amy thought for a second, "Try that German one, Mischen, I think."  
  
Mike tried it, and then walked out of the bathroom.  Amy laughed hysterically, "Why are you all wet?"  She could barely contain herself.    
  
"Laugh it up," Mike hissed.  "I forgot to turn off the pipes before I merged them.  They sprayed water all over the place," he grumbled.  
  
"You are so helpless sometimes, here let me dry you off, she giggled."  
  
After fixing Mike up Amy asked, "Why did you bring the Jolly Ranchers and those socks from LL Bean?"  
  
"Peace offerings to our future allies," he huffed.  
  
"What's your problem?"   
  
Mike huffed again, "We are still being left out in the dark, and I'm getting pissed."  
  
Amy sighed, "What did you expect?  We just pop over here, after they have been fighting for months, and expect them to bare their souls?  I don't think so."  
  
Mike smiled, "That would be nice."  
  
"That AIN'T happening," Amy replied.  
  
"Shall we continue our dance with the Headmaster?" Mike asked her.  
  
Amy stuck out her tongue.  "Well, I think he is a fine partner, unlike present company."  
  
"Listen woman."  
  
Amy got up from the bed, ran over and kissed him.  "Oh, honey, you need to lighten up," she said.  "See you in his office," she bolted to the fireplace, took some floo powder and yelled, "Headmaster's office."  
  
"Why you," Mike ran over to the fireplace and repeated the process.  
  
Mike landed on his feet, in the Headmaster's office and frantically looked for his fiancée.  "Where are you, dear?  I'm certain this hex will hurt you more then it will hurt me," he said with a mischievous grin.  
  
"I'm over here, DEAR," Amy replied with a similar grin.  She was sitting on a red velvet couch, next to McGonagall, who gave him one of her world famous stern looks.  
  
Dumbledore was at his desk, he looked up from a pile of letters he was reading, "Ah, Mr. Kelley, shall we continue or discussion?"    
  
Mike walked over to Dumbledore's desk, "Headmaster I have a few gifts for you."  Mike handed his a large bag of Jolly Ranchers and a three pack of think, padded wool socks from LL Bean.  
  
The old man smiled and his blues eyes twinkled, "Thank you Mr. Kelley.  I see these are socks, but what kind of candy are these?" as he held up the Jolly Ranchers bag.  
  
"It's a hard candy to suck on, like lemon drops.  There are a bunch of different flavors, although, I am partial to watermelon myself."  
  
As the Headmaster rose from his desk, he thanked Mike again.  Mike noticed he was older, more haggard and had a lot less energy then he remembered all those years ago.  Dumbledore took a seat on the left side of Bill; Mike sank himself into a soft, brown leather chair in-between the two groups.   
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback to ****13 August 1981****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**"Diagon Alley is still a mess.  It will be at least another few days before most of the shops are open again," Mad-eye told the group sitting in the Great Hall.  
  
Mike growled, "I should have been with all of you yesterday, I could have found out something."  
  
"It was much too dangerous for you Mike.  We would not have been able to protect you," Dumbledore told him.  
  
Mike yelled, "I can protect myself!"  
  
Mad-eye laughed, "Kelley, I think you would be a little over your head."  
  
"Yes, Mike you would be out-matched, and a dare say in a heap of trouble."  
  
Mike sat there fuming.  
  
Mad-eye laughed again, "Don't worry lad, you will have plenty of future opportunities."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
Amy led off the proceedings, asking about strengths and weaknesses of Voldemort and the Death Eaters.  Bill told them how Gringott's Goblins were still on their side.  They even were helping track down the money flowing to the Death Eaters.  Mike decided to let his mind wonder, what really did happen last school year.  His mind lazily flowed into McGonagall's, she would never know he was there probing.  
  
_'Mr. Kelley, I see your skills are as sharp as ever.'_  
  
Mike was petrified, what just happened?  How did he know?  _'Headmaster?'  
  
'__Yes, Mike, it is I.  After you left us in 1981, I decided to dabble in your forms of Legilimency and Occlumency  I dare say I am still confounded by them.'  
  
_Mike wondered, _'Then, how did you know?'  
  
'You were being lazy Mr. Kelley.  Had you been your usual self, I doubt I would have caught you trying to wonder in Professor McGonagall's mind.'  
  
'Professor, please understand, I am only trying to do my job.  I am trying to get answers to the Riddles of Riddle, so to speak, or think or whatever,'_ Mike huffed, mentally that is.  
  
The old man looked over at him and smiled, _'Yes, I understand Mike, but all shall be revealed in due time.  Although, there are things that you know already, that have yet to be revealed.'  
  
'Ugh, now you are a riddle. What do you mean, or is this one of those, I will have to find out for myself things?'  
  
'Sorry, Mike, you will have to figure these things out on your own.'  
  
'Damn, I know you would say, I mean think that.'  
  
_"So, Bill, tell us the additional safeguards the Goblins are using at Gringott's?"  Amy asked him.  
  
They continued their meeting until the wee hours of the morning.  
  
"Dear me, look at the time, I suggest we retire till and continue later this morning," Dumbledore announced.  
  
Mike checked his watch; he set it for UK time before they left, "It is almost four am, how about we meet for brunch at say, ten o'clock?"  
  
McGonagall nodded, "I think that would be fine Mr. Kelley, I shall see at your suite at ten sharp."  
  
"Good night, all, I will see you in the morning.  Mind if I use your Floo, Hea-Albus?" Bill asked.  
  
"By all means Bill, see your in the morning."  They said good night to Bill Weasley, and then he flooed back to his flat in London.  
  
"Come on love, sleepy time," Mike said.  
  
"Good night Professors, see you at ten sharp Professor McGonagall," Amy added.  
  
_'Good Night Headmaster, I'll remember to not be so lazy next time.'  
  
_Albus laughed, "Good night, Mike, Amy."  
  
Mike and Amy flooed back to their guest room.  Mike sat down on the bed, and then leaned down in his elbows.  "So, that was all very interesting, hopefully, it will help us out."  
  
"You know it really all comes down to what happens here.  The rest will be a side show, a terror filled side show, but side show none the less," Amy sighed.  
  
Mike huffed, "I know, and that's got me worried.  They don't have the numbers."  
  
"We are moving a lot of manpower here."  
  
"Yeah, but that opens up a whole 'nother can of worms.  Time will tell, regardless, the ball is back in Voldemort's court, let's see what he does next.  Anyway, we should get some sleep."  
  
Mike, went to the bathroom to get ready for bed.  Amy spook up,"Hey, what time do you want our mail from HQ?"  
  
"Tell'em after 10:15 or so in the Great Hall," Mike responded.  "That should give us time to get down there and settled.  Read the morning reports."  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later that Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
"Good morning, sunshine!"  Mike exclaimed.  
  
"Good morning to you, love."  
  
Mike was taken aback, "You're not grumpy?  How can this be?"  
  
"I guess excitement of being here, at Dad's school, and I got a good night's sleep for a change.  I certain gentleman was not nagging me for sex!"  
  
"Hey, I'm a guy, it's my job."  
  
Amy throw one of her pillows at him, Mike deflected it with a spell.  
  
Mike laughed, "A pillow, I think you can do better then that, but we need get up and make ourselves look beautiful, McGonagall will be here in forty-five minutes or so."  
  
"Fine, watch your back, Mr. Kelley."  Amy got up and stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door.  
  
"Witches!"  
  
Amy yelled from the inside the bathroom, "I heard that, you double better watch your back."  
  
At exactly 10 AM, Mike and Amy heard a knock at the door.  "Are you two decent, may I come in?"  
  
"Come in Professor, although, I doubt Mike will ever be decent."  
  
Mike saw a hint of smile on the professor's face.  "Good morning, Professor."  
  
"Good morning Mr. Kelley, Miss Fosterman.  Please, shall we go to the Great Hall for brunch?"  
  
"One sec Professor, we just need to get our stuff together.  We'll just leave directly from the Great Hall," Amy told her.  
  
After gathering everything together , and Amy making sure Mike was carrying most of the bags.  Mike turned to McGonagall, "Lead on Professor M."  
  
McGonagall starting talking to Amy, "Where are the both of you going to next?"  
  
"Edinburgh," they both said in unison.  
  
"You owe me a beer," Mike told Amy.  "Yeah, we want to take in all the tourist spots."  
  
McGonagall gave them a stern look, "Sure you do, Mr. Kelley."   
  
They reach the Great Hall, Dumbledore stood up, "Good morning, Mike, Amy, please join us."  
  
"Don't you ever sleep," Mike asked.  
  
"I do Mr. Kelley, but during these troubled times, I find it harder and harder to get the proper amount of sleep."  
  
Bill spook up, "How long are you hear for?"  
  
"About five days or so," Amy replied.  "We want to have some Q and A sessions with some other people, and get the lay of the land so to speak."  
  
"Q and A," Bill asked.  
Message: Flash  
Mike turned to Bill, "Questions, and Answers, Bill."  
  
The Headmaster spoke up, "Shall we all sit and enjoy our brunch?"  
  
They sat and begun to eat.  The food was good, and they only made light conversation.  Then the Mike's owl flew in.  On one of his talons was a green band, meaning unclassified information, the other had a band of red and white stripes.  Mike and Amy looked at each other.  
  
Amy hurried to one of their bags by the table, "I'll get the quill and ink, get some parchment, would you."  
  
Mike, opened his briefcase, pulled a roll of parchment, and unrolled it on the table.  
  
Bill Weasley, the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall all looked at strangely.  
  
"Sorry," Mike offered.  "The bands mean there is an urgent message for us."  
  
Placing the ink, quill, and parchment out for Milo to look at, the big owl hopped over and the quill began to move.  
  
Bill looked amazed and began to ask.  Mike explained, "It's a secure owl Bill.  The owl memorizes the message, so, even if you get the owl, you cannot get the message."  Bill simply nodded.  
  
As the quill wrote, Mike's eyes went wide, and another owl came flying in.  "My God!"  
  
**Message Priority: Flash  
  
Subject: Death Eater Attacks Worldwide  
  
**"Headmaster, look at this!" Mike said excitingly.  
  
Mike saw the old man's had lost their twinkle, "I already know."  
  
The leading headline of the Daily Prophet '_Death Eaters Declare War, Launch attacks around the World!__ Hundreds Dead!'  
  
_They attacked a Quidditch match in Brazil, multiple muggle born wizarding families in Canada, the royal Magical Family of Japan, The Ministry for Magic in China, Warrington Street Magical Shops in Philadelphia, Diagon Alley, The Moscow Magical Museum,  a French magical village, the Floo Hub in India, the list went on.  
  
"Jesus Christ," Mike exclaimed.  
  
"Mr. Kelley!  Language!," McGonagall yelled.  
  
"Sorry, professor," Mike said meekly.  
  
Amy sighed, "Sorry Headmaster, but we have to get back to the Department.  Is there a fireplace wit a floo connection we could use?"  
  
Dumbledore's look of shock faded to a look off deep concern and disappointment, "Of course, Amy, please follow me to the antechamber.  I will connect the fireplace there to the network."  
  
The group headed into the antechamber.  Dumbledore quietly said an incantation while waving his hand/  "All right, the fireplace is connected.  Professor McGonagall, would you please floo to Miss Figg and see how," he softly cleared his throat, "He is doing.  I'll contact our other friends."  
  
Mike was fuming, he was being left out in the cold again.  It would have to wait, there were much bigger problems at the moment.  
  
"We'll be back eventually, Professor, Headmaster," Mike nodded to Professor McGonagall and the Headmaster.  Mike throw the floo powder, "Department of Magic," he stepped into the green flame and was gone.  Mike stumbled out of the fireplace, and almost into a dragon.  A Bayou swamp dragon, these small but powerful beauties had a tough, thick skin, with green and black camouflage patches. Not only did shot out fire, but some magical spells as well.  Their small size, compared to other dragons, made them perfect for guarding the inside of buildings.  The dragon looked at him and roared, its handler, calmed it down.  
  
Amy soon followed him, and almost went into the dragon as well, but Mike caught her in time.  
  
"Don't want to piss him off love."    
  
"Why is it here?" she asked.  
  
"I guess after the attacked they went to a high security level," Mike replied.  
  
"Well, we better get our asses to the Ops Center," she said.  
  
"Too right love," he told her.    
  
Mike and Amy showed their IDs to the guard witch and started running to the Ops Center.


	12. Reactions

**Reactions **

The guards saw them running at full steam towards the Ops Center. Both stood up and one held out his had, "Slow down there, before you trip and break the concrete."

Mike and Amy stopped in front of the Ops Center, panting. Amy caught her breath first, "Associate Director Mike Kelley and Special Assistant Amy Fosterman, we were ordered here this morning."

The other guard remained quite calm, "IDs please," he asked blankly. Mike and Amy obliged, he handed them back, "Secretary McHadden is waiting for you inside."

People were scurrying around, large boards showed maps of the US and other countries, each with different colored dots blinking. Stacks of reports were floating back and forth between different parts of the Center. In the middle of it all was Secretary McHadden, and she looked just a tad bit, furious Mike noticed.

"Good Morning, boss lady," Mike said softly. "Fun morning?"

"FUCK NO!" she almost screamed. Mike reeled from her outburst. "The world has gone to hell in a hand basket, and I still have not had my StarbucksPRIVATE "TYPEPICT;ALT" Espresso Macchiato yet!"

He had never seen her scream like that before, her anger was written plainly on her face. "So, where is everyone?"

"The Secretary and various others are meeting with the Council of Magic. (The Council made the laws, the Department and the State Magical governments enforced them. Just like the Senate, there were two members per state. ) I'm here holding the fort." McHadden grabbed a parchment that was handed to her, and a look of pure venom came across her face. "Look at this! I am going to my office!" He thrusted the note into his hands, and stormed off.

Mike, looked at the note:

_From: The United States Council of Magic_

_To: Department of Magic and all State Magical Governments_

_Date: June 23, 1996_

_Subject: Emergency Measures_

_By unanimous vote of the Council, the following emergency measures are hereby authorized:_

_Only household members may use floo network connections to their residencies_

_Portkeys_ _may only be created by the Department's Magical Transportation Office or State Magical Transportation Offices, all State created portkeys are to be registered with the Magical Transportation Office before use_

_International Apparition is hereby prohibited, except by authorized government employees. Citizens needing to travel international must use the Floo Network or authorized portkeys._

_Domestic Apparition is restricted to apparition sites only, except for authorized government employees _

_All large assemblies, including Quidditch games, are hereby suspended, until proper security measures may be taken_

_Additional measures, including marshal law, may be enacted at a later date_

_The Department of Magic and State Magical Authorities are ordered to enforce these new measures immediately. _

"Well, there goes the neighborhood," Mike said dryly.

"How can they do this!" Amy asked harshly.

Mike smiled, "We're the government, and we can do anything we want."

"Ha fucking ha ha, anyway, I am going to my office. How about you?" she queried.

Mike thought for a moment, 'I better talk to everyone before I get to my office,' "I'm off to the Comm Center and then to my office. I'll mirror you in forty-five minutes or so."

Mike did not wait for a reply, he turned and headed out.

Flashback 16 July 1981

It was early morning; Mike had not slept well at all. Voldemort and his merry band's thoughts were so strong now; Mike did not even have to try to get them. "Morn'in Abe," he groaned as stretched his arms out.

Abe looked up from the table he was setting and placing food on, "Good morning, Mike, did you sleep any better last night?"

Mike did a slow morning shuffle to the table, "No," he said with a long face. "Their dark thoughts are so powerful, it is hard to stop them, or even make since of them all. Is the Daily Prophet around?"

"Here, drink your vitamin potion, and I'll get you a copy."

"Thanks Mom," Mike said with a grin.

Abe walked away muttering "ungrateful brat." Mike drank the potion and started serving himself scrambled eggs and bacon. Abe came back looking angry, his hands shaking so much, they threatened to rip the paper apart.

"What is it Abe? Here give that to me," Mike asked kindly as possible. He had never seen Abe so worked up.

Abe trusted the Prophet into Mike's hands and stormed off in disgust. Mike read the headline:

_Ministry authorizes the use of Unforgivables against Death Eaters!_

"Abe!' Mike called out. "You knew this was going to happen," Mike said, as Abe walked back into the room. He looked a little calmer.

"Knowing that this would come to pass, and making it right are two different things Mr. Kelley," Abe replied.

"Well, I think they deserve it! They are all monsters!"

"Mike, while they may be monsters, we should not stoop down to their level."

"We have to Abe, we have to be monsters to destroy monsters," Mike said with a small huff.

Abe let out a sigh, "Maybe you're right Mike, but I still don't like this one bit."

End Flashback

Mike sat in the small communications room again. He was owling messages, talking to people through the floo network, mirrors, and even using email, the fax machine, and the phone. The world had gone to hell in a hand basket. Mike sat back in his seat an took a sip of his Mountain Dew. 'So, now what?' 'Will the world feel that this is just part of a British magical civil war, or a worldwide problem? How much will it affect the America? Will the Secretary really intervene in the UK's affairs? Would the world intervene? If the US went at it alone, would there be a backlash? Oh, what a tangled web we weave.'

His stomach grumbled, and looked at his watch. It was already three in the afternoon. Getting up with a huff, he walked absentmindedly out of the Comm Center and towards his office. Luke Hendersen found him first. "Mike, get a status report from all your teams, then go home. The Secretary wants to meet with us tomorrow at 9 AM sharp."

"What about staying here and working?" Mike questioned.

"No use, what's done is done. Now, it is just cleanup and after-action. Tomorrow we can plan out our general strategy and start on the details to implement it," Luke said without much enthusiasm. "I think the Secretary is working on something with Kalakos. Well will just have to see," he added.

"Fine, how about my SO?"

"Come over to my office," Luke raised his left arm in front of his face to look at his watch, "Say fifteen minutes? I will release her then," he said with a grin.

"HA fucking HA HA, anyway," Mike continued, "I'm going for a bite to eat, I will be back shortly."

Mike walked down to the first floor cafeteria. They sold food by the pound, and included all the Departmental favorites, tacos, Chinese, different salads, sushi, warps, and the more traditional fair. After having inhaled about two pounds of a little bit of everything, he trekked back to Hendersen's office, feeling two pounds heavier of course. He was about to knock on the office door, "The door is open, come in."

Mike swung the door open with his left hand and arm, and marched in with a confused face. "How do you people always know when someone is at the door?" 

Hendersen looked up with a stupid grin, "Mike, it's called a door observance charm, maybe one day you could actually read the auror textbooks."

"Textbooks, we don't need no stinking textbooks!" Mike shot back. "So, what's up doc?"

Luke looked haggard, "All the ministries are freaking out. Our wonderful Secretary is trying to assemble a 'Council of Ministers' meeting early month."

Running that phase through his head and coming up blank, Mike asked, "What the hell is the 'Council of Ministers'?"

"It is the Magical world's highest legal body, even higher then the Confederation. Its members are all the Ministers of Magic" Amy read from an old legal book, she continued. "The Council also has a right to declare a Ministry, or in our case, the Department, unfit to govern, and place it under trusteeship. I think LaPomeret will try to have the British Ministry put under trusteeship until they get their act together."

"I never ever heard of this Council. Has anyone else? Where did LaPomeret get this from?" Mike asked.

Luke started answering before Amy could, "A Council meeting has not been called since the Goblin Rebellion of 1889."

Mike took the book from his beloved, "mmmmmmmmm Interesting, we reviewed the Rebellion in class, at North American, but not this Council stuff. Are the other Ministers really going to go along with this Council thingy?"

"Considering the attackes, and this," Luke handed Mike a piece of parchment, "Most of the ministries and us received this an hour ago."

"What the hell! Full surrender to Voldie, is he on crack!" Mike said dropping the parchment on Luke's desk.

Luke sighed, "No, but he has everyone so spooked, they will grasp at anything they think might help."

"Well, Mr. Acting Assistant Secretary, you have a meeting to go to right now," Amy interjected. 

"Fine, Fine, You two,", Luke waved his hand at Mike and Amy, "Go home and get some rest, I'll call you with the gory details later."

One the way home, Mike and Amy barely spoke. "So, what's eating you, love," Amy asked gently.

"I cannot get it out of my head that rat bastard is back."

"Unfortunately love, he is. I mean, you dealt with it pretty well, last time, and you were just a cute little boy." Amy giggled the last part.

Mike gave her a hurt look. "Hey, hey, who are you calling cute and little?"

"Oh stop, under that rough exterior, you are just a big softy," Amy giggled again.

"I'll show you!" Mike reached over and started tickling her. 

"Stop! Stop! I'll crash the car!" Amy yelped while laughing.

"Serves you right, Miss I'm a softy," Mike felt his stomach rumble, "How about some food?"

"Is that all you men think about?" Amy smirked.

Mike, pretended to ponder for a moment, "Actually, we think about sex too!" Then he stuck out his tongue.

"Cute, very cute, off to home and food then," she told him.


End file.
